Darren Surge's Adventure:  the Wailord Cruise
by Grandoom
Summary: Darren Surge sets out on a new journey aboard a luxury cruise liner for Pokemon trainers.  Here he undergoes many new relationships and adventures, though his dream is to get with Misty.  Contains frequent Lemons.
1. To the Sea, To the Sea!

Darren's Pokémon Adventure: The Wailord Cruise ship

Intro/Chapter 1 -To the Sea, To the Sea!-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>My name is Darren Surge. I am 19 years old and an experienced Pokémon trainer. I've won many battles and acquired numerous gym badges over my 10 years of Pokémon battling, yet the Elite Four has always remained elusive to me. Furthermore, because of how concentrated I've been on my goal, there is another thing that I have yet to experience - true love, or any love for that matter. Now I'm not a kissless virgin or anything, but I'm close enough.<p>

Anyway it's not easy being the nephew of Vermillion City Gym leader Lieutenant Surge. By now I was already expected to have my own gym, or even serve in the National Kanto Army to follow in his footsteps. Not to mention that my dirty blondish hair of my childhood has been replaced by a dark brown-gray, and that my frame is a mere 5'7 140 pounds (Uncle Surge is 6'3 225 lbs).

My family would have practically disowned me by now if I hadn't graduated from one of the top 100 Pokeschools in the country.

Well, summer was approaching and I was in the Unova region embarking on a new journey. This new area seemed pretty cool, but I wasn't as dedicated here as I had been when I journeyed the Kanto and Hoenn regions. I was actually feeling pretty depressed at the time, doing nothing every day except sitting in a hotel in Castelia city. I hadn't even let my Pokémon out of their Pokeballs in over a month.

Most of the time I just fantasized about murdering Burgh, the hipster down the street, joining Team Plasma in their quest, or thinking about the girl of my dreams, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean gym.

I've had a crush on her since I first laid eyes on her when I was about 9 years old. I spotted her during sunset at her famous dating spot taking a walk on the beach with her Psyduck. My dad and I were spending an afternoon fishing on a small boat for Horsea and Goldeen.I was awestruck- pale skin, red hair, cute nose and face, sparkling blue eyes...

When my peers and I used to discuss who we liked in school I didn't pick anyone from our school. I honestly told them Misty, in which laughter unsurprisingly ensued. They told me there was no way I could ever get with her, that she was practically an imaginary figure for all intents and purposes. From then on I kept my secret to myself, but my desire to meet her never wavered.

* * *

><p>So there I was watching Unova football on television, when an ad came up. There was a new luxury cruiser going out to sea. The ad described it as a vacation cruise, but also a trip where some of the best battlers of the world would gather, in addition to holding many other attractions. It was a hefty $100000 pokedollars to join, yet I could hardly wait to purchase my ticket over the PC. This was just what I needed to refuel my battling tank, hone up my skills, and the possibility of meeting new people and girls for that matter intrigued me.<p>

Two weeks later, it was the day of boarding the cruise liner. I got a haircut, packed my suitcases, and then decided on which Pokémon to bring with me. The majority of my high level Pokémon I had left with Professor Birch when I made my trip to Unova. I chose my Treecko (Skogen) who is one of the spawn of my Sceptile (Geicko). My next pick was my Houndour (Cerebrus) who is the puppy born from my loyal Houndoom (Lucifer). And finally I chose my young Huntail who I had caught in Hoenn but never had the time to train, and with that I completed a Water, Fire, Grass trio of "starters" so to speak.

As I made my way to the dock I was met with a massive slab of boat. This ship aptly named "The Wailord" was larger than any I had seen in my time traveling the world; the S.S Anne could have been one if it's lifeboats. There was an enormous line to the opening gate and I played a small game of ball with Houndour to abstain from boredom while waiting.

Looking around to see if there was anyone I knew, I spotted Whitney, the pretty Gym Leader that agonizingly kept me in Goldenrod for an extra week, in trying to defeat her hambeast Miltank. She was wearing her trademark white blouse with red trim, complete with dangerously short white shorts that displayed quite a bit of cameltoe.

This time I threw the ball a little further towards where she was standing so I could chase Houndour down to get closer to her and say hi. As Cerebrus was sprinting towards the ball, about to pounce on it, her Snubbull leaped from her side to snatch it away. She looked behind her to pet Cerebrus and retrieve the ball from Snubbull when she spotted me.

"Hey! What's up Nurse Joy?" I sarcastically remarked in light of her appearance. "Oh shush up Darren" she replied with a bright smile on her face. "So...What are you doing here? Don't you have a gym to be running?"

She adjusted her shirt by pulling on the bottom half of it. Her breasts protruded towards me and I noticed that they had gotten noticeably larger from the last time I had seen her. 'Must be all the milk she's been drinking from Miltank,' I thought to myself.

"No I got bored of that...When the Pokémon fad died out I left the gym to be run by my girls...Anyway once I heard that everyone was going on this cruise I said to myself why not?" Noticing that she hasn't changed one bit in her ways of following the crowd I said "Well nice seeing you again. I'm sure I'll see you around." She replied similarly and gave me a wink as I tore Cerebrus away from roughhousing with Snubbull and walked back to my place in line.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, I finally boarded the ship. I met up with Ash Ketchum, a consistent rival and friend of mine and we decided that we would room together. The boat was every bit as large as it looked from the dock. There were in-ground pools on the deck, an extravagant dining hall, a battling arena, a battling dome, every type of sporting court you can think of, a concert hall, smoking and leisure rooms, spas, gymnasiums, an arcade, 5 star living quarters, and much more.<p>

Ash and I decided to hit up the pools to get some color and exercise. As we were walking to the pool discussing battle strategies I noticed from the corner of my eye the water goddess herself, Misty Waterflower. I stopped in my tracks, dropped my towel, lifted up my sunglasses and stared. I felt like I was in a dream; finally seeing her again after what felt like an eternity was unreal to me. Fully grown up at 18 years of age, Misty was more beautiful then I could imagine. She was strolling towards the lifeguard stand in the same yellow tank top and blue jean shorts that everyone knows her for. Only this time, her bust under the yellow tank top was hypnotically hotter. Like an apple falling to the ground because of the force of gravity, my eyes were drawn to the force of her magnificent round tits. I would say she had a high C cup possibly D's, but what made them even moreso alluring was the fact that she retained her Olympian-esque flat stomach and frame. Her perfect tits were just begging to be released by the shackles of that tight, skimpy top, invoking a sense of wonder in how the article of clothing did not burst and rip into two. Her bottom jean shorts were unbuttoned, revealing a red lifeguard bikini underneath. Misty then proceeded to take off her yellow tank revealing a red lifeguard bikini top, and in doing so put on a display of well-oiled, jiggling, bouncy tits which glistened in the stark sunlight. Finally she turned around to mount the lifeguard stand revealing an exquisite bottom, cute and not overly large, yet enough to engulf your fingers like a Sarlacc if you ever became the lucky sonovabitch to ever grasp it in your hands.

I stood there for a pretty long time lost in these thoughts, drooling. Ash with a smirk shook me back into consciousness, and I politely told him that I needed to be excused and would meet up with him later. He perfectly understood.


	2. A Flame in the Darkness

Darren's Pokémon Adventure: The Wailord Cruise ship

Chapter 2

-A Flame in the Darkness-

* * *

><p>Sitting in my room I pondered my encounter with Misty…<p>

'Who am I kidding? I have a Caterpie's chance in hell to get with her! She's famous… a gym leader… gorgeous… has famous sisters… is a celebrity… a performer… and what am I? Anti-social, boring, plain, a nobody, a misanthrope, a loser… Yeah I got a couple gym badges and I'm semi-good looking but I can't even hold a conversation. I've never even had a girlfriend for Chrissake. What am I even doing here…?'

At night I decided to come out of the room to try and take my mind off things. I figured I was stuck on this cruise for who knows how long and that I might as well make something out of it.

I went to the bar lounge and ordered a scotch and coke. Getting drunk was the best idea I could think of. Sitting next to me I heard a distant but familiar voice. "Hey babe, I'm a world renowned Pokémon breeder. What do you say we get together tonight and I'll show you how good I am at 'breeding'." *Smack*. It was Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"Brock, I see you're still at it ya perv," I exclaimed. "Hehehe if it isn't little Surgy. Yeah I still haven't settled down with anyone yet. Though this cruise is just what the doctor ordered." He said this while undressing a couple more females with his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to bear witness to his shenanigans, so I chugged down my 4th drink and told him I was going to check out the pool tables located in the front of the lounge.

"Wait Darren I have something for you," he said with a grin. "Try this; it's my secret recipe for jungle juice." He handed me a frozen orange concoction. "Thanks man, I'll catch you later," I said. I took three huge gulps of the drink when I suddenly realized it was entirely too strong. 'What the fuck did he do to this thing? It's supposed to be a reasonable mix, not 99% alcohol.' I protested. I forced down the remaining bits of it and cringed due to its excessive bitterness.

I'd like to say I made a B-line to the pool tables, but I was starting to get pretty tipsy; after all I am somewhat of a lightweight due to my size. So we'll say I made a squiggly line over there.

As I approached the dimly lit area, I was greeted with an absurdly sexy view. A tall redhead was leaning over the pool table to take her next shot. She was wearing jet black tights and a tight black t-shirt with a small red flame on it. Her attire left little of her bodacious curves to the imagination. Best of all, due to her leaning over, a devil red thong was enticingly visible.

I almost wanted to walk right up to her and slap or even grab her ass. Hell, in my drunken state, flat out dry humping her seemed like a good idea at the time. I managed to keep my composure enough to swing by to an empty area and glance at who this chick was; none other than Flannery of Lavaridge town. Her breasts were enormous, managing to reach the table-felt with relative ease as she bent over to take her shot. They weren't as perfect as Misty's were, but their sheer size was a force to be reckoned with, and larger than any I had seen thus far on the boat.

Luckily on that shot she finished off some fat slob in 9-ball and emitted a fiery "Next!" I stepped right up to the table knowing I was pretty damn good at pool myself. In fact, I took it one step further: I opened up my trainer case and placed the Heat badge that I had won from her 5 years ago as a 13 year old onto the table. "Winner. Takes. All."

Her initial state of utter surprise quickly wore off as it gave in to her burning competitive spirit. "Sure thing," she said confidently as she racked the balls. She stared at me intently for a few seconds.

'Shit maybe she notices I'm drunk'... 'Actually she is probably starting to remember who I really am,' I thought to myself. I really hoped the reason for that stare was because she thought I was attractive.

Quickly we got sucked into the game and not a single word was spoken between us. It was a battle as intense as our greatest Pokémon battles; as good as a run one of us went on, a close miss allowed the other to storm right back. Anyone who was around the tables stopped what they were doing to watch our game. Beads of sweat were pouring down my face, and more importantly down Flannery's sexy body.

It came down to the end and I had the final shot. I had the cue ball in the bottom right area and the 9-ball extremely close to the top left pocket. All I had to do was tap it in, but the 9-ball was a little too close to the edge for comfort. Thus, I attempted to put a good amount of back spin on the cue ball, hoping it would stop as soon as it made contact.

I took a deep breath, prayed to the pokegods and shot. Dink! My prayer had answered as I sunk the eight ball and added in a fist pump and an audible "WHAT'S UP!" like a huge tool (once again I'd been drinking). Luckily, those actions were not isolated in silence as part of the crowd began to clap and cheer when they seen that Flannery was finally dethroned from the table.


	3. One Night With Flannery

Darren's Pokémon Adventure: The Wailord Cruise ship

Chapter 3 (**WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT)**

**-**One Night with Flannery-

* * *

><p>I took back my badge and put it in the case as Flannery came over and tilted her head seductively smiling, "Y'know, you never said what<em> I<em> had to put on the line when you said "Winner takes all". I chuckled and responded, "Well I have an idea. Why don't you come back to my place and we'll talk about it."

As we walked towards the exit she ordered a bottle of Pineco vodka which we sipped on the way home. "That really was a bold move back there…Darren it is right?" "Yeahhh.. Well I wouldn't have mind losing that badge to a gal as pretty and talented as you." "In err a fact, I remember that uh battle we had way back then. You were the strongest-est gym leader I faced in all of Hoenn." "Thanks", she replied. "I do remember you Darren… you were just a young boy back then. Serious for your age but a bit naïve…You sure did grow up a lot since then," she reached over and ran her hand through my soft brown hair. She had a bright glow in her reddish eyes akin to molten lava. "Your Tortoise Turkel, uhhhm Torkoal? Man was he powerful. His overheat cooked my pokes like some barbecued sausage!" I blurted out loudly. "You know what Flannry? Lemma tellya sumthin'." She giggled at my obvious intoxicated speech. At this point we were near my room but I could hardly see straight. "Flannry, you haven't aged one bit since then. Goddarn you sure are a pretty sweet gal." And with that my drunken words managed to make her blush.

Before I knew it we were on my bed making out. She led my hand to her breasts and I got to feel those luscious marvels of the earth for myself. Somehow, because of the numbness of the alcohol I hadn't managed to get a hard-on. This quickly changed when Flannery pushed me backwards onto the couch. She took off her black t-shirt revealing her pristine chest and nipples which were as pink as Munna. Her light rosy skin complexion especially turned me on. Then she removed her black tights revealing the skinny thong which I had previously only got a glimpse of. Flannery got on top of me and started grinding as I played with her enormous tits. This instantly got the attention of my cock as I had quickly produced a throbbing boner through my silver khaki shorts. She noticed my boner, and happily continued to grind her pussy and ass on it. Symbiotically, the fact that she was now grinding on my rock hard cock with nothing on but her thong must have felt as good for her as it did for me. I had never had sex before, but this certainly must be close to it I thought, as it was sheer bliss.

After this continued on for a bit Flannery threw her massive tits in my face, which she certainly had the ability to suffocate me with. After all she was slightly taller than me, and probably weighed more, so I succumbed to her complete domination. I was gasping for air as she continued grinding and stuffing her breasts in my face. I began to lick them unknowing if this pleased her or not. Apparently it did, as she moaned and touched under her thong to feel her soppiing wet pussy. She dismounted me for a bit to my displeasure, until I realized she only did so to remove her thong. 'Finally, my first sight of real life vagina'. It was erotically plump, wet, and shaven, pleading to be fucked. She seductively walked over to me, and shoved her fat ass in my face while grasping her tits that were dangling in front of her. I did not hesitate to shove my face right back into it, and maniacally licked her asshole, vagina, and whatever I could get. Her blushing face exclaimed "Ohhhh!.. fuck yeahh..!" which let me know I was doing something right.

Then she got on her knees and grabbed my penis as I let at out a silent moan. I was expecting her to give me a slow, enduring, blow job of a lifetime when she suddenly deepthroat my entire cock. This caught me completely off guard, and was disturbingly pleasurable, insofar as I almost cummed right then and there. My dick was in her warm, lubricated throat, her tongue swirling around the bottom of my shaft, and I wanted so badly to shoot a waterfall of hot jizz down her mouth in reprimand. Instead, to distract myself, I reached over and smacked her ass with such measureable force that she would have yelped if her vocal chords weren't muted by my cock in her mouth. This led to her putting on a dastardly smirk, and I wondered what that devious look meant she had in plan. She grabbed her boobs and wrapped them around my penis. Starting out slowly, and then moving on to a solid pace, I was receiving a full on tittyfuck. I couldn't take it anymore. The feel of her tits rubbing against my pulsating cock. The cute sounds and dirty talk she was tormenting me with. I couldn't wait to cum on her pretty little face. And after one more thrust I let it all out. I exhaled, shooting loads of goo into her eyes and mouth, serenading her with a complete facial. I pulled back, finished the rest off with my hand, and coated her breasts in more cum as she licked it off and rubbed her clit.

Sure we could have stopped there. But this was all part of her plan… we technically hadn't even had sex yet, and my boner probably wasn't going down for at least another 24 hours.

She went to the luxurious marble floored bathroom to wash up while I remained on the couch, laying back, dick still towards the sky. She came out in shiny golden booty shorts and a furry pink bra. I still wanted to fuck the shit out of her, but this added to the foreplay in enhancing round two. She took her wide golden ass and circled it around me. I stood up, grasped my dick, and started spooning her. She turned around and got on her knees insinuating another blowjob was coming. Instead she sat there, stared me in the eyes, and rubbed my hot penis around her entire face, teasing me greatly. Steaming with sexual fervor, I ripped off her bra and tackled her onto the couch as that was the best I could manage. We laughed in unison, and I began sucking on her nipple and massaging the other breast with my hand. Little by little I went down planting kisses until I got down to her pussy. I began licking the edges and toying the outside of her asshole with my finger. I started tongue fucking her for a good 10 minutes until she nudged me to move down to her asshole. I performed the same procedure on her delicious asshole until I was hard as a Steelix and needed to do something before I went crazy. I lifted up her hips, and inserted my penis into her ass steadily. I inferred that she was an anal whore as her asshole gaped quite easily and I was thrusting away in no time. She seemed to delightfully enjoy this part as she kept screaming out commands "Harder!" and "Faster!" as she bit her lower lip. Then I did something only a drunk man would try, and I stuck my entire junk into her gaping asshole, balls and all. I was in her rectum so that my balls were vertical, and my dick perpendicularly horizontal to that, creating a concentrated area of extreme stretching inside her ass. I turned her on her stomach, and I turned so we were back to back, ensuring that my penis was penetrating in her ass to her vagina. She dug her face into the pillow moaning, and would be pleasured be moreso when I stuck three fingers into her tight pink pussy in addition to the anal plundering.

Soon enough she started to spasm and spewed a clear fluid all over my fingers which I tasted, and then let her lick off. I could've ended with a creampie, but instead I went back to that earlier thought. Unexpectedly for her, I pulled out of her ass, grabbed her by the cheeks and rammed my cock at its blood-filled zenith down her throat. With tears streaming down her eyes, and mucus leaking out of her mouth, I came with the force of 1000 Hyperbeams, and she was forced to inhale every last morsel of it like a funnel.

After this event we both fell backward in ectasy, ready to pass out. I pulled her off the floor, and with a final heave got us both into bed under the covers, and we fell asleep together naked.


	4. and One Morning

Wailord Cruise

Chapter 4

-and One Morning-

* * *

><p>I woke up at 7 in the morning severely dehydrated with a slight headache. Flannery was still asleep next to me huddled under the covers. I got up and headed to the kitchen to grab some water when I spotted a note that Ash had left me. "Went to the gym, will be home later. By the way, do you wanna grab some dinner tonight at the Golden Makuhita? It's a high end Japanese restaurant so get a suit ready if you want to come. Let me know - Ash. PS: Nice job ;)"<p>

I assumed that last part meant that he had noticed Flannery in my bed. For all I known, her tits could have been out when Ash got home last night but I didn't care. I was on my way back into bed when I realized two things. 1. I hadn't even had sexual intercourse with Flannery besides anal and oral. 2. There was a beautiful naked women still in my bed. Of course I had to act upon this; I couldn't live with myself if I just went back to sleep and then she went back home.

I quietly sneaked into bed and dipped under the covers. I made my way down to Flannery's lower body and spread open her legs. 'Is it right to do this to someone who's asleep ?' I thought to myself. 'It's fine she will probably wake up in a little bit anyway'.

I was moving my head towards her vagina ready to lick when all of a sudden her legs closed, squeezing my head between her thighs. With one powerful motion, I was flipped over onto my back with her pussy in my face.

"I wasn't sleeping! Trick'd ya!" She put on a victorious smile as she grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. I was prisoner to her as she sat on my face and my only apparent option was to lick my way out.

I licked her tender pussy as long as I could manage before my tongue was completely worn out. I then stuck my tongue out in defeat as she started to rock back and forth on it, now doing all of the work. She glided over it faster and faster "Mmmmhm yeahhh".

All of a sudden the floodgates opened as she orgasmed and drenched my face in her delicious pussy juices. She rolled over onto the bed as her giant boobs jiggled around. I got on my knees and wiped my face with a towel.

I looked over to her. She was completely satisfied, sprawled out on the bed, with her red flowing hair spread everywhere. Her unique red eyes went from a burning flame to a calming light glow. "We're not finished yet." I tried saying this with a stern expression but it slowly changed into a wide grin. "Aww, you have such cute dimples," Flannery replied.

She got up and put her face down and ass up and waited for me to do as I please. The sight of her bent over with her splendid ass ripe for the taking got me ridiculously horny. I crawled over and gave her a savage doggy style pounding that had her grunting and screaming, in painful pleasure. "Oh Darren!...Fuck me!" My balls were clapping loudly against the bottom of her sopping wet pussy as my cock was penetrating the upper half. I grabbed her long red hair and pulled it back roughly, intimately kissing her neck. Pulling out, I ejaculated a stream of sticky white cum down the arch of her back. She then turned around and I smacked her face with my still-dripping cock a couple times before she finished off with a cute blow-job.

After our sexual finale we went back to bed as we were, Flannery resting her head on my chest, both of us in deep sleep.


	5. Darren Surge vs Gary Oak

Darren's Adventure

Chapter 5

-Darren Surge vs Gary Oak-

* * *

><p>It was now late afternoon and Flannery had left. I invited her to come out to dinner with Ash and I but she said she was going to the spa with some friends. I put on my dress pants, shirt, and shoes, and made my way to the Golden Makuhita restaurant.<p>

The Japanese styled restaurant was extremely nice. Since we made reservations I walked right in through the giant glass doors. The interior was dark and black-lit with a surprisingly modern feel. At the third table on the left I seen Ash, May, and Gary Oak sitting together.

"How is everyone?" I initiated. "Good," everyone more or less said.

We ordered a plate of appetizers and drinks. I ordered the special alcoholic drink they were serving which seemed to be some watermelon flavored drink which was pretty strong. I figured I might as well get tipsy since I can't stand social gatherings. Soon, we ordered our dinners and for the next 30 minutes until our food was served we chatted about a myriad of topics.

"Isn't this cruise just marvelous?," May said exuberantly. She was wearing a sparkling green dress which showcased her mouthwatering cleavage. Gary butted in with a shrug of the shoulders "Meh, could be better. There are so many weak trainers here, it isn't even worth my time. I came here to do some battling and it's just a bunch of has-been gym leaders or nobodies."

I didn't take much of a liking to Gary's word's and responded, "C'mon man you beat the Elite Four in Kanto over 10 _years_ ago. What have you done lately? I haven't seen anything from you in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova. Why don't you get off your high Rapidash?"

The tension in the room was exponentially rising. We were talking quite loudly, and people around us started to look towards our table.

"Oh look who's talking. At least I was able to run a gym in Viridian. Face it _Surge_, you just plain suck. Maybe if you weren't obsessed with that dumb bitch Karen's ideology of using your favorites you'd be something beyond a complete failure. Maybe."

At this point I was fuming mad. Normally I would of just taken the insults in stride and ignored them. But this time I felt different. Maybe it was because I got laid. Maybe it was because I just didn't _give a fuck _ anymore.

I reached over the table and grabbed him by the collar, spilling drinks and food in the process. Gary's chicken parmigiana and spaghetti with extra sauce fell right onto his lap. "Take that back motherfucker."

He grabbed my shirt with two hands and threw me to the side. Then, he violently flipped the table over as Ash and May got up and jumped backwards in shock.

He walked right over to me and we bumped chests and stared at each other face to face, my nose almost touching his mouth. Gary had about four inches and 40 pounds on me. A waiter sprinted towards us and put his hands between us "Break it up! Break it up! Take this outside, not in the restaurant!"

We immediately walked outside as Ash, May, and a crowd of others followed (Gary is quite famous in the Pokemon community).

"You don't want to do this Darren. I'll have you in a hospital for the rest of the trip."

"Go fuck yourself. If you are so confident in your abilities, let's settle this another way. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

An entertained smile appeared on Gary's face. "Fine, meet me at Battle Arena 1 in half an hour. Smell ya later...bitch." And with that Gary stormed off.

"I'll battle him for you Darren, I know Gary better then anyone," Ash said with concern.

"Thanks, but I got this. Don't worry about me dude. Just root for me and be my coach on the sidelines if I need it."

I left the scene and returned to the living quarters. I let Cerebrus, Skogen, and Huntail out of their pokeballs and hyped them up for the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a clear and briskly cool night. I took in a deep breath as winds swirled around the battlefield. Thirty yards in front of me stood Gary with his arms folded. Around us were the spectating stands, filled to the brim with people. Through word of mouth, everyone on the cruise ship had heard about this battle and had attended.<p>

I shivered at the thought, "Shit...so many people are watching this. Whatever happens is going to be the talk of the rest of the vacation. I just hope I make a good impression..." I looked around the arena and spotted some familiar faces in the crowd. Brock, Ash, May, Flannery, Whitney, Steven, Mr. Fuji, Misty...MISTY! I stopped looking around before I had a panic attack.

I focused my attention back on Gary and we stared each other down. The crowd was surrounding us with a chorus of whispers.

*There is no way Darren wins this*

*Are they going to start already?*

*Gary is so dreamy...*

*I wonder which pokemon they have chosen*

Gary made the first move "GO! KINGDRA!" He threw the pokeball to the middle of the clay surface as the majestic dragon came out of it's pokeball in a noble stance.

*WOAH* uttered the crowed

I winded up and sent out my Treecko Skogen.

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!" The Kingdra gathered energy, and sent a spiralling red and blue wave towards Skogen.

"Skogen, Energy ball!" The bubbling green ball flew directly towards the wave. It split right through the center and hit Kingdra. The rest of the Dragon Pulse reached Skogen as he guarded himself as best he could from the blast.

"Ice Beam!" Gary shouted. Kingdra hastily spouted a frozen line of crystalline ice at Skogen.

"Dodge it!" Treecko jumped high into the air. The ice beam hit the ground, but miraculously bounced back up and hit Skogen's lower body. I shielded my face from the ice shards that dispersed.

'Damn it, what a lucky ass hit'. My poor Treecko fell to the ground, half of it's body encased in a block of ice.

"Skogen! LEAF STORM!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. With Skogen's HP under one third, it's grass moves were powered up. Skogen summoned a massive tornado of leaves from out of nowhere. The tornado made it's way towards, Kingdra at a break neck speed.

Kingdra and his master were in awe, both unsure of what to do. "K-K- KING-" Kingdra was suddenly engulfed by the storm as the sounds of leaves slicing bare flesh was heard. When the Leaf Storm passed all that was left was a mutilated seahorse on the ground.

Gary cringing at the sight, returned his pokemon to his pokeball and sent out Pinsir. Pinsir finished off the exhausted Skogen with an X-Scissor, as Skogen's upper body was severed from it's frozen lower body. I immediately returned him to his pokeball to spare him from any more agony then he already had endured.

"C'mon Cerebrus!" I sent out Houndour who awakened from his pokeball with a snarl which bellowed within the arena. The snarl sounded like it came from the depths of hell and intimidated anyone within earshot.

Pinsir on the other hand was not unnerved in the slightest, as it's massive spiked horns were intimidating in their own right.

Pinsir began charging with it's arms crossed like an X. "Pinsir, Brick Break". He catapulted himself towards Cerebrus and struck him with a mighty chop.

Cerebrus yelped in pain, then began to growl. "Cerebrus, use Nasty Plot!" Houndour continued growling louder and louder until it emitted some spine chilling demonic laughter that sounded like it came from Satan himself.

Gary, bewildered, gave out his commands, "P-Pinsir finish him! Close Combat!" Pinsir sprinted towards Cerebrus. Appearing as if it was going to strike, it did a somersault and landed right behind Houndour. Just as it was going to do an overhand tomahawk into Cerebrus' back, I yelled, "Fire Blast!".

Cerebrus did a blazing fast 180 degree turn, charged up, and barked out a searing flame of epic proportions. Pinsir's fist plunged into Houndour's skull as he was cremated into a pile of ash.

Both pokemon were KO'd and we returned them to their respective pokeballs.

**The last leg of the battle is underway...who will come out victorious? Darren's Huntail vs ? in the next chapter.**


	6. Food for the Fishes

The Wailord Cruise

Chapter 6

-Food for the Fishes-

* * *

><p>We were down to our last pokemon. The crowd noise heightened in anticipation. I made the first move.<p>

"Win it, Huntail!" I sent out the extremely rare deep sea serpent. He circled around the arena displaying his exotic design and powerful jaws.

Gary laughed, "Hahaha do you really expect to win with that thing? This what I'm talking about when I say you'll never be a legit trainer."

"Get'em Gallade!" Gallade came out of his pokeball in a meditating stance, before popping up into a fighting position.

"Gallade Leaf Blade!" "Huntail Crunch!"

Huntail slithered his way towards Gallade at alarming speed. Gallade fired off a razor sharp leaf coming straight towards Huntail. Huntail opened his jaws and attempted to bite the leaf in mid-air. He was only able to deflect it, and in doing so was left with a huge gash on his mouth. Huntail continued onwards, lunged towards it's prey, and crunched down on Gallade's abdomen leaving a trail of blood and intestines behind.

"Gallade! Are you ok? Quick, finish it with Psycho Cut!" As Huntail was retreating to it's position Gallade mustered up it's remaining strength and charged. Using it's forearm like a sword, it was about to strike Huntail for the KO.

"Sucker Punch!" I desperately yelled. Everyone witnessing was in great confusion. How could something with no arms use sucker punch?

Huntail waited for the right moment before swinging his fish-tail with tremendous force into Gallade's jaw, shattering it completely. Gallade fell to the ground, now with a broken face to go along with it's disembowelment.

I raised my fists in the air and ran towards Huntail to embrace him. The crowd cheered and gave a standing ovation; this was by far the most intense battle the cruise had seen yet.

'Finally. I finally accomplished something that people will remember me for.' I thought to myself. I was petting Huntail as Ash came over to congratulate me. "Great job out there man!" "Thanks, I knew I could do it." "Let's celebrate, bar for some drinks?" " It's late and I'm pretty tired., think I'm going to head back to the room actually," I replied.

Flannery came down from the stands and gave me a hug. "Wow, that was incredible Darren! That really got me pumped up to battle again. We should do it more often."

"Sure, Flannery I'm down anytime. I'm going back to my room for now, do you want to come back and hang out?" I smiled at her.

"Definitely," she answered.

Most of the crowd had dispersed from the battle arena. I was on my way back to the living quarters when I spotted Gary sitting on a bench with his hands on his head, being consoled by some of his groupies.

I stupidly took this opportunity to rub the match in his face. "Hey Gary, maybe next time you'll learn to keep your filthy face shut. If you ever want to get humiliated again in front of everyone just give me a call."

He stood up and walked over to me oddly happy. "I have to say, you did do a great job out there. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened at dinner. Truce?" He held out his hand.

I was reluctant to shake his hand but maybe Gary had changed and learned some humility.

I reached out to grab his hand… His open hand changed into a fist and came full speed at my left eye. Flannery screamed causing numerous lights to turn on in the cabins near us. I ducked as he whiffed on the punch. I sprung up with a forearm and jabbed it into his mouth and tip of his nose.

This only angered him more; he grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me backwards. I kept stumbling and stumbling back but couldn't break out of his strong grip.

Eventually my back was acquainted with the steel guard-railing on the edge of the ship. I grimaced in pain which created an opening for Gary. He landed a left hook into the side of my head, right above my temple, and he continued with a vicious uppercut which sent me sprawling over the side of the ship.

I was completely dazed and unable to keep enough balance or presence of mind to grab onto anything.

The fall was 60 feet into the dark oceanic abyss below. If I wasn't knocked unconscious by Gary's punches, the impact from falling off the Cruiseship into the rough waves surely did the trick.

I was sinking to my death. My last thoughts were about which way I was going to die. A hungry Gyarados? A pack of Basculin ripping my body to shreds? Maybe a Jellicent would catch me and drag me down further to feed it's children…

Everything went black and I was at peace.

**THE END ?**


	7. Ascending ft Cheryl and Gardenia

Chapter 7

-Ascending-

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly and I awakened to a bright room. My vision was blurry, my chin and head were throbbing, and my lungs were burning.<p>

'I'm alive?'

I heard voices around me. "Darren!" "You're going to be alright."

My vision cleared and I realized that I was in the hospital. Ash and Flannery were at my bedside.

"What happened?…How did I make it here?"

"Well, when you toppled over the side of the ship, us and others screamed for help. Misty and another lifeguard who was on duty dove in after you and managed to grab you. Thankfully you made it."

"Wow…I can't believe it… I thought I was dead for sure…"

'I really needed to thank Misty.'

…

My mind race towards Gary. I stood up "Where's Gary? I'm going to rip his (fucking) head off."

"He's gone. He was arrested by the 'Wailord Police' for assault and they sent him off on another ship."

I checked out of the hospital and returned to my room to rest. I decided to stay inside for the next three or so days. I wasn't sure how many people witnessed the physical altercation between Gary and I, but there was going to be plenty of people talking about the pokemon battle we had, and I wanted to wait until the gossip died down.

* * *

><p>The next few days I sat inside bored out of my mind. I was laying down reading a book when for some reason I took notice of the large AC vent in the corner roof.<p>

'Hmmmm'. I walked up to it, stood on a chair, unhinged the metal cover, and peered inside. 'Wow this thing is huge. It must run through everyone's room for this part of the ship!' I crawled into the AC vent for the hell of it to check it out.

The inside of the AC network was about 4x4 feet and was made up of steel panels. I crawled my way to the next vent and looked inside to see who roomed there.

Inside was an absurd view. Mr. Fuji roomed here, the old man who took care of Pokemon in Lavender Town. I had seen him at my duel at Battle Arena 1, and I was surprised to see that the geezer was still alive. He was probably on this vacation with his wife.

What horrified me was the sight of Mr. Fuji in the nude, being bathed in a mid-sized tub. A Mr. Mime was rubbing his back with a sponge while Mr. Fuji was hunched over. "MIME… MIME… MIME…" said Mr. Mime over and over again with each caressing sponge. "Yesss Mr. Mime. Now get right here."

I quickly moved past this vent to the next one before things got any weirder.

I passed a couple empty rooms and a couple rooms of no interest before I seen a vent on the right side with smoke coming from it. I snuck over there in prone to see what was going on, and was immediately greeted with the scent of marijuana.

I spied into the room and saw Gardenia and Cheryl sharing a blunt between them. They were both in bikini's and I figured they just got inside from tanning or from the pools. I watched intently as they finished smoking and then climbed into the hot tub at the center of the room. They both giggled as Gardenia almost slipped climbing in.

The act of spying on them and seeing them scantily clad got me incredibly horny. I decided to fap right then and there. My right hand moved towards my growing cock and my left hand was leaning against the vent so I could maintain the view.

Leaning against the vent was a bad idea.

The vent collapsed as I fell shoulder first onto the floor 10 feet below me. Gardenia and Cheryl were scared shitless and Cheryl let out an "EEEEK!".

I was rolling around, rubbing my shoulder in pain as they both got up and walked over to me with a bewildered look on their faces.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I-I'm the mechanic on this ship. I was uh… called to fix the air conditioning."

Despite their altered state they didn't buy it for a second.

"Don't fuck with us. We'll have the Wailord Police over here in a second. Now tell us who you really are."

I decided that coming clean was the best option.

"I'm Darren Surge, a Pokemon trainer. I've actually met both of you before, do you guys remember me?" I held open my trainer case and showed Gardenia the Forest badge that I had won from her around 4 years ago.

"Hmmm that is my badge. But I don't recall battling you. We get a lot of challengers at the gym so that's probably why I don't remember you."

'Maybe you've been smoking a little too much if you can't even remember the winners to your own gym,' is what I wanted to say but refrained.

"What about you Cheryl? Do you remember this guy?" Gardenia asked. "Nope," Cheryl answered after tapping her chin in thought.

They turned their back to me and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Ya know…I did catch you guys smoking weed in here. Last time I checked that was illegal. So I suggest you guys don't make anything of this."

They instantly turned around and said that it was fine, and that they weren't going to rat on me anyway.

I made my way towards the door. I stopped as I heard a "Wait!".

"You wouldn't be interested in hanging out and smoking with us would you?

...

*GURGLEGURGLEGURGLE* I took a huge rip out of their high quality bong and exhaled the smoke. They both eyed me with a pleased look on their face, probably because they found another person to smoke with.

"So *cough* are you guys just friendss or what?" I inquired.

Cheryl answered "Yeahh we are just friends. We're not together or anything haha." "We actually met in Eterna Forest, and we've been BFF's ever since."

*GURGLEGURGLEGURGLE*

"What have you two been up to over the past four years? That was the last time I've seen you girls."

"Well, as you know I still run the Grass gym in Sinnoh. I actually hired Cheryl to help me run it. Besides that nothing much really… we've been battling and smoking.. pretty much that's it." Gardenia smirked.

"We decided to come on this trip to change things up from the same routine, y'know?" added Cheryl.

I held up the bong and said, "Looks like not much has changed!" We all broke into roaring laughter.

"What about yourself Darren?" said Gardenia trying to catch her breath and continue the conversation.

*GURGLEGURGLEGURGLE*

"I've been traveling, still trying to become league champion. No luck however. I came on this trip to meet new people."

"Oh that's nice. Looks like you've met the two coolest people on this boat," Cheryl said playfully.

"Haha for sure."

At this point I was plain retarded. I layed down on the floor-rug as a vegetative state seemed like the ideal comfort. I was seeing blinking lights and the top of my head was numb.

"You ok over there Darren?"

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine. Just haven't smoked in a while."

"We are heading back into the hot tub do you want to come in?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure," I summoned all of my strength to stand up, take off my shirt, and hop into the tub. It felt amazing as I descended into the bubbling hot water.

In this position I got a great view of their bodies. Gardenia was wearing a soft brown bikini and proudly displayed her round C-cups. Cheryl was in a light green bikini that complimented her dark green hair and green eyes very well. She didn't flaunt her B/C-cup boobs like Gardenia, but she was extremely sexy nonetheless.

Gardenia said with a bright smile, "Surprise!" as she whipped out another blunt. I would've been content with no more smoking, but for some reason I was happy there was more. I could probably speak the same for Cheryl.

We passed around the blunt. Cheryl, who was staring into space, suddenly had a look on her face like she discovered some groundbreaking revelation.

"SO WHY WERE YOU **_REALLY _**IN THAT VENT_? YOU STILL NEVER TOLD US THE REAL REASON," _she blurted this out as Gardenia gasped in contemplation of Cheryl's words.


	8. Drugs, Sex, and Gluttony

Chapter 8

-Drugs, Sex, and Gluttony-

* * *

><p>"SO WHY WERE YOU <strong><em>REALLY<em>** IN THAT VENT? YOU STILL NEVER TOLD US THE REAL REASON." she blurted out as Gardenia gasped in contemplation of Cheryl's words.

* * *

><p>A blush came upon my face, though my face doesn't turn red when I get embarrassed. "Ok… I'll tell you… I was just exploring the AC network when I spotted you two. And… you guys were easy on the eyes to say the least," I said that giving them my most endearing smile. Marijuana kind of works like a truth serum on me.<p>

They both giggled. "AHAA! You little perv!"

'O c'mon' I thought to myself. 'There isn't a straight guy in the world who wouldn't watch two hot chicks in their bikinis.'

"I certainly don't blame you for that though," chimed in Cheryl. "After all, Gardenia is irresistibly sexy."

She ran her fingers down Gardenia's collarbone and grabbed her boob. Gardenia smiled and moved in for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined as they made out for a short time. She mounted Cheryl as Cheryl grabbed her ass, wrinkling her brown bikini. Cheryl then pulled up on Gardenia's bikini bottom making it into a thong, exposing Gardenia's bare, voluptuous ass. Gardenia looked back at her own ass in delight and wiggled it.

I sat their with my mouth open. My mind was in a haze, and bearing witness to these beautiful girls go at it produced sensations all over my body. Only the bubbles of the jacuzzi were hiding my erection.

They stopped and returned their attention to me.

"Did you like that, Darren?"

My throat choked up. The hot tub suddenly felt 10 times hotter.

"I…I thought you guys weren't together," was all I could utter.

"We're not together silly! Doesn't mean we don't like to have a little fun." Gardenia gave me a wink.

I still didn't know what to do or say. 'Should I make a move towards them or would that be awkward?' 'Were they just teasing me?' Maybe it was the weed that had made me paranoid. I wasn't like this at all when I was with Flannery.

I sat there frozen before I had to say something. "Oh.. that's cool.. hehe," I laughed nervously and I think they sensed my obvious shyness.

With a mischievous look on her face Cheryl swam over to my side of the jacuzzi before plopping herself on my lap.

"What's the matter. Don't you like having fun?" She rested her arm on my shoulder and stared into my eyes elatedly.

I started breathing heavily and felt like I was going to pass out. The room was still thick with marijuana smoke, but this time the main reason I was so light-headed was because of Cheryl's overwhelming sexuality.

"I wouldn't s-sit there if I w-was you," I stated, still trying to catch my breath. I was now sweating inside the damn tub.

"And whyyy is that?" She said cutely with an eyebrow cocked. She then put both her arms past my neck so her tits were 6 inches away from my face. Gardenia was watching all of this happen and enjoying every minute of it.

"Because…" I pointed downwards towards my private area.

"Oh _this _little thing?" She reached down under the water creating a splash and quickly grabbed my raging hard cock.

"Uhhh…" I closed my eyes and moaned loudly to the amusement of both grass trainers.

She let go of my member and swam back to Gardenia's side.

"Yeeaah… _That_ thing," I said making light of the situation. And once again we broke into a gleeful laughter.

* * *

><p>After this moment we all agreed upon that we were pretty hungry, and decided to hit the ship to get some grub.<p>

We settled on a buffet that was open for everyone 24/7; it was the perfect place to satisfy the munchies.

We stuffed our faces with all sorts of food. We ate cheesecake, each larger then a plate, we ate smoked Mandibuzz the size of an Emboar and filled with stuffing made of goodies such as eggs, breadcrumbs, rice, and greens. We ate large Alomomola made into pie, and another pie filled with mushrooms, peppers, dumplings, and honey-glazed fruit. There was grade 'A' Miltank steak which melted in your mouth served with buttered corn on the cob the size of Yanmega.

While eating I brooded over the two women. They were certainly weird and had me uncomfortable at some points, but at the same time it was extremely fun to be in there presence. They were like two exotic flowers which were so pleasing to look at that you wanted to take them home with you.

I posed a question trying to get more insight into them, "So do you either of you have boyfriends?"

Cheryl responded first with a sigh. "No, currently I do not. There was someone a couple years ago in Sinnoh but… we're not together anymore."

She had a solemn look about her so I decided not to badger her if she didn't feel like talking about it.

Gardenia was next, "I don't have a boyfriend nor do I want one _at all._ I mean.. we like to have our leisure time but I still devote a lot of my life to running the gym. I don't have time to spend worrying about a boyfriend.

Besides, my Carnivine satisfies all of m-" she cut herself short and put her hand to her mouth as she turned beat red.

I glanced over at Cheryl to see if she caught that last part, but she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary while taking a sip of her drink.

"…Your Carnivine what?" I questioned in confusion, refusing to believe what I had just heard.

She anxiously smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Oh nothing, nothing! I was just saying how my Carnivine satisfies all of my…uhhm… training demands. Without a boyfriend to battle with, Carnivine trains my pokemon for me. Yup that's it."

I didn't say anything else as I was in a bit of a shock. I had heard rumors of people into pokephilia but I had never actually met someone who took part in it. Initially I was disgusted but at the same time a bit intrigued. It didn't change the way I thought about Gardenia much, she was still a very nice person that I wanted to hang out with.

We left the buffet and I walked them back to their room. We said our goodbyes and I told Gardenia and Cheryl that I had a splendid evening and looked forward to seeing them again before returning to my own room.

I hastily fell asleep as the effects of the weed combined with the volume of food consumed made me extremely tired.


	9. Gloomy Day Ahead

Chapter 9

-Gloom-y Day Ahead-

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning expectedly groggy. I decided it was time to end the hiatus of staying indoors because of my incident with Gary.<p>

'Everyone was on vacation,' I thought to myself. 'I doubt they even cared if I almost drowned in the ocean, they probably already forgot what happened in their drunken stupors.'

I got dressed and let Skogen out of his pokeball to do some calisthenics. "TREE-CKO! TREE-CKO" he exclaimed in joy as he swiftly scaled the walls of the room using his remarkable grip.

I decided that today was the day I would confront Misty and thank her for saving my life. And more importantly, hopefully I could get her to hang out with me.

The sun was shining bright and the crisp salty air filled my lungs as I stepped outside. The quiescent ocean sparkled an azure blue as the cruise ship slowly drifted along.

I made my way to the pool area in hopes that Misty was around. I searched the entire deck but could not seem to locate her. I went up to one of the lifeguards and asked if he knew of her whereabouts, to which he responded by telling me that he had seen her near the fishing station. Normally cruises don't allow you to fish on the boat, but this one had a facility dedicated to it.

Finally I spotted her alone in a shaded area with a fishing pole placed in a holder, and with a book in her hand.

"Hey Misty, what are you up to?"

She looked up at me invitingly with her big blue eyes and warm smile. "Oh Hi Darren! Nothing much, I'm actually here to see if there are any new Pokemon I can catch to add to my team."

'Wow, she must have learned my name sometime during the incident,' I deduced.

"After all," she continued, "the captain announced that there will be a huge tournament here held in the coming weeks. Winner gets the price of their ticket refunded!"

"The captain is holding it? What interest does he have in Pokemon?"

"Oh you didn't know? The captain is Drake, member of Hoenn's Elite Four."

"Damn, this thing is going to be legit then. I better start training harder haha." I quickly thought that this could be a way that I could get to know Misty better.

"Hey if you ever need a training partner let me know. I know you specialize in water types, and I'm a grass aficionado, so I'm sure we could help each other out." I added.

"Thanks for the offer Darren" she acknowledged, not indicating whether she was actually interested.

...

"Well nice seeing ya, good luck with the fishing."

I was starting to get really nervous speaking with her at this point so I ended it on that note and walked away.

I took about ten steps while pondering what I said, before I realized that I totally forgot to thank her for saving my life!

I turned around and jettisoned right back to her.

She looked up at me again this time a little bit confused and amused at my flustered state.

"I forgot to tell you the reason why I tracked you down in the first place, Misty," I mentioned rubbing my neck. "I really must thank you for what you did that night. I heard how you dove in after me and I'm eternally grateful. If there is anything I can do to repay you…I'm all ears."

In my ideal fantasy world, she would have responded by saying, "Well there is one thing I'd like from you…" or something of that nature. But all I received was cold harsh reality. Misty wasn't like other girls, she was independent and played hard to get.

"Thanks again Darren, but you don't have to repay me for anything. I was just doing my job and that is to protect the lives of the people on this cruise."

I exchanged goodbye's with her once again and put on a fake smile as I left the fishing station.

Deep down I was crushed. I hadn't made it anywhere with her. I offered to train with her, I offered anything to her, and I got nowhere. Tears swelled in my eyes as I returned to my room.

'Maybe everyone was right. Maybe it was impossible to get with Misty. Ash had told me what good friends they had become on their journey. What did he have that I didn't?'

I sulked in my room for the rest of the day. Eventually I decided that I wasn't going to let any girl or person for that matter ruin my trip. I still had the opportunity to meet others so I was just going to let fate guide me.

Later that night, I received Wingull mail from Cheryl and Gardenia.

"Meet us at our cabin at 9:30. We have something special to show you ;)."

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and was greeted by Gardenia and Cheryl. They had a look of excitement on their faces, and I wondered what scheme they were up to now.<p>

Cheryl was wearing a purple loose-fitting blouse and tight booty shorts that said 'DAT' on what cheek and 'GRASS' on the other. Gardenia was dressed in only a black sports bra and forest green short shorts.

"How was your day Mr. Surge?" Gardenia inquired as they led me to an oak table, seating ourselves around it on pillows.

"It was ok" I meekly announced. She sensed my blatant lack of enthusiasm and questioned further.

"It's just…girl problems. It might sound odd, but there is this girl who I've loved for almost all of my life though I've never really had the chance to meet her…She's actually on this cruise and I talked to her today but it doesn't seem like she's interested.…" I told them that I refused to mention any names.

"Oh that's sucks… Well we're here for you Darr if you need anything. Right Cheryl?" "Right."

I decided to change the subject as it wasn't like me to put my personal problems on other people and ruin the mood.

"So I got yer mail. What is this great surprise in store for me?"

Cheryl pulled out of bag of burnt-orange leaves. She opened it slightly, and the bag omitted an incredibly sour pungent stench that almost knocked me over due to it's sheer intensity.

"What the…what in the world is that stuff?" My nose was scrunched in response to the smell.

"It's the flower petals of a Gloom, lathered in it's drool," Cheryl said chuckling. "You'll get used to the smell."

"Where did you get it? Did you just rip it off your own Gloom? That seems kind of cruel."

"No, we got it from one of our fellow grass gym leader comrades, Erika. She owns hundreds of Gloom and each season gathers the flower petals that they shed."

"And what are the effects of these petals? Is there any-

"Stop asking questions!" Gardenia interrupted. "All you have to do is ingest them orally, and then sit back and enjoy the trip" she declared coolly.

Normally I wouldn't do something like this without prior research, but what did I have to lose? I was still feeling down about Misty and would gladly relish the ability to divert my mind off things.

We each took a handful of the Gloom petals, chewed them in our mouths, then swallowed.


	10. Call of the Wild

Chapter 10

-Call of the Wild-

* * *

><p><em>We each took a handful of the Gloom petals, chewed them in our mouths, then swallowed.<em>

* * *

><p>To my surprise, the taste of the poke-paraphernalia was much more tolerable compared to the smell. The dry, coarse leaves slid down my throat leaving behind a faintly bitter taste, similar to eating a spoonful of cinnamon.<p>

All of a sudden my brain sent a fleeting impulse to my eyes signaling them to shut. A vast array of vivid colors streamed across my consciousness as I collapsed backwards onto the floor. It was as if every color, of every Pokemon I've ever encountered, had their colors extracted and manipulated into flowing waves of colorful, visual cacophony which danced within my minds eye.

'Seeing stars' was now an undermined saying as fireworks emanated around me, exploding with every bodily convulse. When the light show had finally subsided, I peered my head up to see how Cheryl and Gardenia were faring.

Before the energy used to lift my head off the floor depleted (en route to me losing consciousness for the second time on the cruise), I witnessed a truly bizarre scene happening in front of me.

Cheryl and Gardenia were both on all fours, crawling around like animals, with such blank, lifeless expressions on their faces, that I thought I might undergo cardiac arrest if the feelings of sheer absurdity didn't quickly give in to something else.

_I closed my eyes and passed out._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Awakened. The sounds of a primal jungle surrounded me like an invigorating choir.

I looked down at my limbs which were gray, rocky, and stout. Two sharp, ivory white nails protruded from them. I made my way to the watering hole to get a better glimpse of myself in the reflection of the water. 'What a beast am I!' My body was covered in hulking plates of jagged, unyielding rock. An intimidating gray horn sat upon my head like a crown, eager to strike anyone who stood in my path. And finally, two teeth like thorns stuck out from my upper jaw. I was the alpha male. I was the king of this jungle. I WAS RHYHORN.

I decided to explore the land to find others who I would make subservient to my power. The trail of damp, lime-green grass felt great whisking between my toes as I walked, my feet thumping the ground with each mighty step. The abundant variety of trees granted me with different perks: The tall, brooding, plants provided me with a cooling shade. The smaller bushes, ferns, and the like shielded my colossal presence.

I gazed through an opening of the cascading wilderness as I scanned my bold brown eyes across an open field.

There it was, insulting my existence with every movement. A plump, pink Chansey was jubilantly frolicking through the prairie, humming with an innocent grin and beady little eyes. It bent over, grazed on some grass, and munched happily to its heart's desire. It's soft pink hair wavered in the open breeze.

'Who did this _Chansey _think it was? Thinking it could just frolic around in _my_ pastures and eat _my _grass without permission?'

I would not stand for this. The blood boiled inside me. I scraped my foot on the ground three times and prepared myself to charge.

I took off, reaching my top speed in a matter of seconds. I let out a violent grunt, surely capturing the Chansey's attention. It looked at me and froze in fear. It cowered back, whimpering, sticking it's little arms out, as if signifying for me to please stop what I was doing. I took no heed to the Chansey's plea for peace, and brutally rammed my horn right into it's side.

The pink blob toppled over in writhing pain, undergoing at least 8 barrel rolls before the ground mercilessly stopped it's momentum. Chansey was now utterly battered and bruised, yet somehow still managed to retain some movement.

I strutted over to it's resting place, eager to complete my act of domination. Chansey tried to get up; she got on her hands and knees, but couldn't muster the strength to stand. She was struggling in agony, tears streaming down her face, whimpering cries projecting out across the open prairie but with no one there to answer.

I got behind her and got a full view of my prize. She was still on her hands and knees gasping for air. Apparently my blow may have damaged her internals. I noticed that her fine fat ass was sticking up in the air and her perfect pussy was available for the taking.

My massive 2 and a half foot penis was slowly beginning to engorge at the sight of Chansey's succulunt ass. My member wasn't the prettiest thing, but I knew it would serve me well. My cock was mostly gray, but discolored with pink blotches throughout. It was about as thick as a log, and I wondered if I could penetrate this pokemon without killing it.

I slowly approached Chansey, my fully erect cock swaying with each step. I mounted her, placing my hooves on her back and grasping her hair to the best of my ability. My cock steadied at the tip of her vagina, gently pressing against it. The anticipation was killing me. I could feel the juices dripping out of her pussy onto the head of my dick. With one savage thrust, I penetrated her vagina like no object had ever penetrated her before. She squealed, in much more pain then pleasure, her eyes widening with every thrust. My 30 inch penis was only about a 5th of the way in, the head bulging out of her pussy, making it clearly visible as to how deep I was in her.

She let out a high pitched moan, and I took her sign of apparent pleasure as an opportunity to fill her further. I placed my foot on the back of her head and drove it into the gravel, being careful not to crush her cranium. I pushed my cock little by little deeper into her pussy. Her vaginal walls contracted tightly around me, with each passing inch producing dynamic sensations. I managed to excavate her pussy down to about 10 inches before I was met with resistance from her cervix. At this point I pulled out, leaving a gaping abyss in it's aftermath, Chasey now taking deep breaths of relief.

I hobbled my way around to the front of her face; she still hadn't bared witness to my fully erect cock and I wanted her to see what was destroying her. She lifted up her head, and gazed at my soaking wet dick in awe, unable to fathom how that monstrosity fit inside her. I prodded her squishy egg-shaped face to my amusement as she blushed. There was no sense in even forcing her to fellatio, as her mouth would have to be many times larger for insertion.

I returned to her vagina, and gave a vicious thrust right back to the point of her cervix as opposed to taking it slow. She shrieked out a long cry which would not cease as long as I was this deep in Chansey. I attempted with all of my strength to force my cock past her cervix, to her agonizing displeasure. I was badgering it, and badgering it, and poking at it but to no avail. Suddenly, I felt an animalistic desire to cum inside her. My gigantic cock began to pulsate and I let out a ground-shaking groan as I exhaled hot breath onto her neck. I felt my seed traveling up my long penis. I came a rushing river of creamy white jizz which, due to my considerable size, had no where to settle inside her vagina. With each throb, my cum spurted out of her pussy and all over my pelvic armor. My cock glistened in the sunlight as it was coated with a sheath of cum.

Chansey lay their twitching in the dirt, uncertain whether to direct her thoughts towards the pain of her side that I had struck with my horn, or to her pussy which had been stretched to new heights.

I left the scene and returned to the dense jungle to search for something to eat.

* * *

><p>Eventually I stumbled upon a patch of flowers whose aroma had attracted me from a distance. I began to eat the colorful foliage, plucking the plants out with my mouth one by one. I may have been a feral beast, but I was still a vegetarian.<p>

The fresh air swirled around me, and I felt a soothing calm, when abruptly I felt the presence of another nearby.

I growled and began to circle, looking out for the intruder. I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I seen two roses, one red one blue, approach me. I cautiously, stepped towards them until they stopped a few feet in front me. I leaned forward trying to get a better waft of their delicious aroma when the roses parted, and a serene face with short hair peered out from under them.

Markedly startled, I hopped backwards. The exotic pokemon enchantingly strode towards me with a smile. Annoyed by my moment of fear and weakness, I angrily stomped towards it in an effort to assert my dominance. Surprisingly she did not flinch when my horn stood just a few inches away from her face.

She kneeled before me passionately, and I accepted her submittal with a grunt. She rose gracefully, and rubbed her flowers together, emitting a sparkling pollen which passed over me.

Immediately I felt ridiculously horny. I sat on my hind legs and glanced at my underbelly as a fully fledged boner emerged against my will. Delighted with the size of my mammoth cock, a slight blushed developed on her cheeks as she peeled away the layer of dark green leaves on her chest, revealing an excellent set of fleshy tits which stood out in proportion to her small stature.

She sat on her ass and scooted towards me exposing her tiny feet and tight reddish cooter. She spread her legs and grabbed the edges of my shaft with those tiny feet, to which I responded with a chuckle. Her feet were certainly too small to handle my tremendous size.

A determined look grew in her eyes as she began flashing white. I squinted, as her feet underwent exponential growth and changed into an elongated bundle of vines. The vines sprung up and engulfed my entire cock. She began jerking furiously. I let out a moan as the plant pulled hardily, feeling up every last portion of it. I had yet to experience anything that could stimulate the entire length of my 2 and a half foot penis, and it felt remarkable.

The vines seemed to take on a mind of their own and began to grow out of control. Two strands emerged and made their way to her own tits, squeezing and slapping them. A bundle of vines intertwined and coalesced into one solid, phallus like object. They rapidly plunged into her pussy as she threw her head back and released her first cry, "ROOOOOOSERADE!" After this a single vine forced it's way into her mouth, gagging her. Her face was flushed red, eyes closed in ecstasy, as she squirted everywhere. The vines pulled out of her pussy, dripping with her internal juices.

The sight of this Roserade being violated turned me on immensely, as if anymore arousal was needed besides the vines that still encapsulated my cock. My head buzzed in pleasure as I released an enormous load of cum. I came all over her feet, drowning her vines in the weight of my salty cum. She reached up to my cock with her roses, and caressed it softly. This elicited another shudder from me, as I spurt out another glob of cum, drenching the rest of her body entirely. She layed down, feeling up her lubricated tits in the ocean of my cum, tasting it whenever she pleased.

Once again I left the scene, this time extraordinary worn out. I searched for a spot that would serve as my resting place for the night. In the distance was a tall mound. I didn't feel like climbing it but it would be a safe and comfortable resting area so I did anyway.

Once I was at the top, I curled up into a ball of impenetrable rock, and fell asleep quickly. Visions of the immaculate jungle, and visions of my sexual endeavors, played out in my head.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11

-Aftermath-

Authors Note:** So this is a mediocre and uneventful chapter, but I needed some closure to the whole psychedelic drug fiasco XD. I had no plans to ever write a chapter like chapter 10 (pokemonxpokemon), but it just sort of happened. While I was brainstorming and dreaming to decide on the effects of ingesting the Gloom petals, it came to me. So was Darren just dreaming about being a Rhyhorn, hallucinating, or what? Read on, put together the clues and you'll find out!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting headache and no recollection of what happened the previous night.<p>

'What in Arceus' name happened?' I said to myself as it occurred to me that I was laying naked on top of the kitchen counter. The top of my head was sore like it was bruised, for who knows what reason.

'Oh my…' The entire room was completely obliterated, like a group of Dragonites all got together and used hurricane on it at the same time.

First off the fridge door was torn off. Any food and drink that was in it was now scattered across the floor. All of the couches, tables, television, and other furniture was either flipped over, broken, or both. There was broken glass, the ceiling fan, mattresses, and kitchen appliances amongst other things, littered everywhere across the floor.

In the heaping mound of rubble, I spotted Gardenia and Cheryl who were naked as well. Whether they were dead or sleeping I had no idea.

Gardenia's upper body was covered in a torn shower curtain, her round ass visible as she lay on her stomach passed out.

Cheryl was on the floor buried in blankets and pillows, her long green hair shielding her breasts from view.

I hopped off the kitchen counter and went over to Gardenia to try and wake one of them up..

I tapped Gardenia's thigh, "Gard, Gard. Wake up down there Gardenia!

She grumbled, turned over, opened her eyes, then blinked about a half dozen times. She threw the shower curtain off her then stood up to scan the area. "Who did this! I…..I'm lost," she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes and forehead.

I shrugged my shoulders and pointed out that Cheryl was still out cold. "OMA!" She ran over to Cheryl and I followed.

"Cheryl! You ok down there!" Gardenia expressed with concern. I kneeled down and nudged her shoulder a couple of times.

Cheryl awakened with a moan, "ohhhhhh…." We grabbed her arms to help her get on her feet when she yelped in pain. "OWW! FUCK!" She grimaced and put her hands to her ribcage.

"Whats the matter?"

"I don't know, but there is a sharp pain in my side…I think I'll be alright though."

"So…does anyone remember what happened after we ate the Gloom petals? I'm pretty sure I blacked out and I don't remember anything after that."

Cheryl and Gardenia both replied with similar answers, leaving us all in bewilderment.

"And why are we all naked…" Gardenia added.

I completely forgot about the fact that we were all standing in the nude, in a close proximity, conversing with each other like it was nothing. A day ago this would have likely felt extremely weird and awkward, but for some reason now it felt perfectly natural. Whatever happened after consuming the drugs brought us closer together, like we underwent a deep, spiritual connection.

Regardless, I was a little ticked that they didn't warn me about the effects of the flower. It was certainly a dangerous endeavor based on the destructive aftermath of the apartment, and blacking out is never fun.

"Let me get this straight, you guys have tried this stuff more then once? Why would you ever do it again? It's madness!"

"Actually…that was our first time trying it as well… Anything we told you about it, we only knew from Erika…" Gardenia admitted.

"Wow… well I doubt I'll be riding on that train again!" Gardenia giggled at my comment. I noticed Cheryl, however, was staring at the ground with a solemn look on her face, still clutching her side.

"Hey Cheryl, what are you thinking about? You starting to recall anything?" I questioned.

"No, but I was wondering…we were all naked…do you think we…_did anything_?"

The thought hadn't graced my mind but the possibility was certainly there.

"I guess we'll never know for sure unless somewhere down the line our memory of last night comes back to us." I replied.

Gardenia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if nothing happened between us then great. If something did, none of us realized it nor remembers it so it's nothing to sweat over."

"We should probably get dressed and get you to the hospital Cheryl. Some painkillers or just getting that looked at wouldn't hurt."

I found my shorts in the pile of miscellaneous garbage while the girls went to put on some new clothes.

I overheard Gardenia saying something in the bathroom. "Ewww! What is this stuff! Something sticky is all over my feet and between my toes! I guess I just stepped in some food or milk from the fridge…" She turned on the water and jumped into the shower.

We all left the room a pigsty. Gardenia called room service and they actually had the whole place looking as good as new within a couple hours.

It turns out Cheryl had three cracked ribs and the doctor prescribed her some medication as an anti-inflammatory and pain reliever.

It was mid-afternoon by now, and we parted ways. I retired to my room to take a nap. I let Cerebrus out of his pokeball and he happily curled up next to me, his body heat supplying me with comfort and warmth.


	12. Revitalized

Chapter 12

-Revitalized-

* * *

><p>I woke up after a mid-afternoon nap at around 3 am, feeling extremely sluggish. The past four nights I had consumed large amounts of alcohol twice, marijuana once, and then the foliage of a pokemon for chrissake, last night.<p>

In an effort to cleanse myself of this intoxication, I decided it was time to hit up the sauna. I put on a pair of bathing trunks, grabbed a white towel, and made my way to the spa located near the pool area of the ship.

The atmosphere of the cruise ship was dead and silent, to be expected at 3 o'clock in the morning. The only thing I could hear was the rustling of the waves, and the rare Wingull soaring or chirping overhead.

I was happy that I'd be able to have some alone time outside of my room, avoiding the loud crowds of people that were always hogging the boat's facilities. Tonight would be a time for relaxation and meditation.

I stepped inside the sauna corridors, greeted by a dense, warm mist, that made it so I could hardly see past five feet in front of me. I opened the wooden door to one of the sauna rooms and entered.

The room was fairly small about 12x12 feet, made of light cedar wood. There was a bench that ran around the perimeter of the room, in addition to shelves jutting out made to sit on. I disrobed, turned on the electric heater, and reclined onto the wooden bench.

Soon enough I was engulfed by the steam as sweat dripped down by entire body. Immediately I was feeling invigorated with energy. I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to the calming sounds of the steaming stove…

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell if I was hearing things when I thought I heard the faint laughter of two females outside of my room. I stood on the shelves and pressed my ear against the walls.<p>

Yes… I could barely make out two voices, though identifying their words was nigh impossible. I stood there beginning to sweat more in my act of eavesdropping, as the clear sounds of girls moaning graced upon my ears.

My dick naturally began to swell with blood in response to the sounds of what was going on in the few sauna rooms down from me. I wrapped my towel around myself, covering my semi-boner, and exited my sauna.

I discreetly followed the sound of the voices, until I was sure that I was right outside the occupied room.

"Ohhh, YESS! fuck me right there. *gasp* fuck me right there…"

I was too intrigued by the atmosphere and feeling of this night to not do anything more then just listen. I slowly pushed the door open to a couple of inches width to get a view…

*CREEAAAK*

Of fucking course a brand new ship had a creaking door. The creak most likely occurred because of being not broken in enough, rather then overused.

I didn't even bother taking a glance in; I stood there frozen hoping that they didn't hear anything.

There was fumbling around inside the room followed by an eerie silence.

I gulped as my throat began to close up.

I contemplated running away but it was too risky. Running away with a towel on which would limit the range of motion of my knees was not a good idea. If they followed me and alerted the rest of the ship, it would be a mighty awkward situation, or even worse I could get kicked off if they had a convincing argument.

My train of thought and the silence in the building was broken by a loud, demanding "HEY!" which elicited a cringe from me.

"Get over here, now!"

I reluctantly entered through the door. My heart was pounding and my adrenaline pumping.

* * *

><p>Inside to my surprise was the Sinnoh league Champion, Cynthia, along with another girl who I didn't know.<p>

Cynthia must have been in her late 20's, almost 30 by now; I spotted her a couple times during my stay in Sinnoh around four years ago. She still had her long rich blonde hair which reached down to her bottom. Her arms were crossed around her large naked breasts, her irresistible legs and feet dangling from the middle shelves. She had a shrewd look on her face as her eyes pierced right through me.

The other girl appeared to be much younger then Cynthia, maybe 16 at most. She had shoulder length black hair, a petite frame, a slender pointed nose, and light blue eyes which looked at me warily. She was laying down on the bench breathing heavily with her hands cupping her small tits.

Cynthia got up from her position and approached me. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? A naughty boy I presume?"

I rolled my eyes at her calling me a 'boy' and remained silent.

She walked behind me, shutting and locking the door.

Then Cynthia walked back to the girl while glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "Let me show you how it's done." "Shall we proceed Aria?" The young girl nodded.

Cynthia inserted two fingers into Aria's vagina while massaging the clitoris with her other hand's thumb. She was fingering her with finesse and vigor whilst talking dirty to her. "Cum for me you little whore. Cum for this horny boy to see."

Once again my cock began to harden. It was now protruding out, pressing against the soft moist cloth of the towel.

Aria's face began to blush as she emitted a soft cry like that of a cute, squeaking mouse. She started to spasm, clamping her legs around Cynthia's arm in route to a breathtaking orgasm.

Cynthia removed her hand and wiped Aria's fluids across her own stomach, adding to the dripping moisture that was already compiling due to the sweat-inducing sauna.

At this point the thought of sex had permeated my mind completely, and I was unable to think coherently. My instinct was to do one thing. Fuck.

Cynthia glanced towards my lower body and smiled. She marched over and ran her fingers across my solid abs as I shuddered. She then ripped off the towel as my throbbing 6 inch cock flopped out into the open.

"Mmmm… you look perfect," she said as she paced around me, laying kisses on my neck with a warm breath.

She drew herself close in front of me as my dick pressed against her abdomen. She reached her arm around me and grabbed a chunk of my skinny, muscular buttocks.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock as I hopped backwards.

She grinned and motioned over the young girl Aria. "Suck his cock," she said sternly.

Aria got on her knees and grasped my cock hesitantly. She brought it up to her mouth, and began to lick it in a nonchalant manner inciting little pleasure from me.

"Aria my dear, what on earth are you fucking doing?" Cynthia questioned calmly but with an underlying intimidating presence

Aria looked up at Cynthia sadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever even been with a man before?" Cynthia chuckled.

Aria shyly shook her head no.

"Put his cock _into_ your mouth." Aria opened her tiny mouth and fit a small portion of it inside.

Cynthia placed her hand on the back of Aria's head and pushed, ensuring that my cock went deeper into her mouth. Aria's blue eyes sprung wide open with fear as Cynthia made her bob her head on the length of my cock.

She was bobbing faster and faster, taking it further down her throat, when Cynthia pulled Aria's head off of my member. Aria was panting as a trail of saliva dripped down to her perky breasts. Cynthia bent over for a kiss as they exchanged the saliva that was effected with the taste of my cock. As Cynthia bent over I glanced over to her wide hips and perfect 'innie' pussy lips.

"Now it is time for sex" Cynthia stated.

Aria eagerly ran over to the bench as she bent over with her knees bowed, feet and ass up, and her head laying down looking back it me.

I walked over with my cock harder as ever. I grabbed her wrists placing them behind her back like I was arresting her, ready to give her the fucking of a lifetime.

Before we began Cynthia suddenly stepped in and grabbed a handful of Aria's hair and pulled. Aria's head thrust back violently as Cynthia added a vicious backhand across the face, sending her sprawling onto the hard ground.

"Whore. You eagerly submit yourself to get railed by a stranger without even asking for my permission? What a filthy little slut you are."

Aria looked down in shame, hair ruffled, half of her face red from Cynthia's swat, with her legs probably bruised from the fall.

I was in utter astonishment as this happened, hoping I'd be able to get out of this situation safely.

Cynthia turned to me brazenly, and gave me a light push signifying me to sit down.

I sat down on to the bench as Cynthia climbed on top of me. She grabbed the tip of my penis and steadied it so that she could lower her pussy down onto it.

When I entered Cynthia, it was a feeling like no other. Her pussy was fairly tight, and it was as warm and inviting as coming home to hot chocolate on a bitterly cold winter day. My cock sloshed up and down in her soaking wet pussy, Aria hearing the audible sounds with intrigue. The sauna contributed to this experience making everything wetter, hotter, and more sensual. The fact that someone else was watching me fucking, practically a virgin no less, heightened everything as I had never experienced this before.

Cynthia was bouncing up and down on my cock, her boobs jiggling right in front of my face. I could feel the urge to cum was approaching quickly, as this was simply too much arousing stimulation to prolong for much longer.

She must have sensed this as she suddenly dismounted and began fondling and sucking on my balls. "Let me show you what a real blowjob is like."

She grabbed the shaft of my dick in her hand and she put the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. With graceful sweeping motions she was jerking me off and deepthroating at the same time. The pleasure was unbearable. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, moaning.

"Enjoy that?" She laughed.

"Get back on," I replied.

Once again she climbed back on top as I stuck my rod deep inside of her. I grabbed her slender waste and began to thrust as fast as I could. I had Cynthia screaming in bliss as she oscillated on my cock, which was now pulsating with bulging veins.

Aria was in the corner erotically fingering herself in accordance with our show.

I slowed down to deep passionate thrusts as the time to cum drew near. I was moaning with each enduring thrust as finally my cock began to quiver. I came inside her as feelings of sheer ecstasy flowed throughout my body. She sat on top of me, intently staring at my cock with her mouth agape as each last drop of cum spurted deep into her vagina. She was willing, but the fact that I was giving her a creampie still surprised her. A stream of milky white cum leaked out of her pussy and dripped down my cock.

I pulled out, my cock smothered with my own seed like an apple dipped in chocolate. Cynthia called over Aria. "Clean him off. Then maybe you'll be back on my good side." Aria hustled over to me and got on her knees. She put her mouth straight onto my cock and starting sucking, swallowing every last bit of cum off of it.

Once my penis was fully clean, I wrapped the towel back around my waste and prepared to leave.

"What is your name, honey?" Cynthia asked.

"Darren."

"Well, Aria and I reside in room 303. Stop over if you want… Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks. Nice meeting both of you," I said awkwardly raising my hand in the air signaling 'goodbye'.

I left the spa and returned to my bedroom thinking about Cynthia, Aria, and that incredible night. The sauna completely revitalized me in more ways then one.


	13. Powersurge

Chatper 13

-Powersurge-

* * *

><p>The next morning I ate breakfast with Ash and 'theorymonned' some of the Unova pokemon that we weren't extremely familiar with. The qualifying rounds for the tournament Drake was supposedly holding was approaching, and I wanted to stay sharp as I hadn't been battling much.<p>

After breakfast I went to the gym to get in a good workout. Following the sauna session from the previous night I was feeling especially energetic and strong.

The gym, like most of the cruises facilities, was high quality. There was a good amount of people working out during this time of day, some even choosing to work out with their Pokemon. I decided to start out on the pull up bar, doing some leg lifts to strengthen my core along with some standard pull-ups.

Behind me was this enormous meathead doing deadlifts and grunting loudly with every rep. The weird thing was he was wearing no shirt, no shoes, and some sort of karate pants. Before each set he'd breathe furiously through his nostrils and flex, showing off his hulking muscular frame. He looked familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, and I didn't want him to notice me looking at him.

After 45 minutes or so I completed my workout. I checked my phone, it had been vibrating through my bag as I was doing bench presses.

It was a message from Flannery.

"Hey what have you been up to lately? Tonight my friend and her band are playing in the concert hall. Would you want to come with me and watch?"

I responded with "Sure, I'd love to…" and I got the time of the show from her as I headed back to my room to shower and dress.

I passed the time by playing video games until the time of the concert approached.

* * *

><p>I walked into the concert venue searching for Flannery. I had read on the ship's flyers that all types of music would be played here such as classical, jazz, rap, pop, but this concert clearly wasn't any of them. This happened to be a rock concert, and you'd be able to tell based on the smell of human bodies, marijuana, and the sound of music so loud you'd think your ears would start bleeding.<p>

I walked down a small flight of stairs and looked around many of the round tables. These tables were further back from the stage located near the bar, and were used for those who wanted to sit and drink, rather then stand in the main floor of the venue to watch the concert.

Finally I spotted Flannery sitting alone at a table with two shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol. I sat down, we both smiled at each other, and immediately took two shots of the alcohol before even saying a word to each other. Some crappy band was playing so we didn't even bother listening and began our conversation.

"So Flannery, who is your friend? I hope she's not in the band playing right now, they are freaking awful," I chuckled.

"No haha, she and her band are coming on next. Her name is Elesa, she's the gym leader of Nimbasa city. Hey, didn't you say you were in Unova? Did you happen to meet her?"

An ashamed look came upon my face, "I probably would have met her…but I didn't even get that far. The furthest I made it was to Castelia city… Anyway, what type of music do you like?"

"Oh I like all types of music. I really like Elesa's band, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her friend!" Flannery said cutely trying to convince me. "They play heavy metal by the way. Are you cool with that?"

"Of course! Metal is actually my favorite genre. This show might be better then I had expected. I'm excited!"

"Good, so am I," Flannery answered. "You have to meet Elesa though! She's coming over here shortly to say hi before she goes on stage."

We shot the breeze for a little while longer, when a sexy, slender blonde approached our table. My eyes started at her high heels and climbed up her long, lean legs which were hugged by black tights. She had one hand on her hip, seemingly doing her best to showcase her small yet fleshy ass and breasts. Her shoulders were elegant, her eyes a daring blue as opposed to the innocent blue eyes of Aria or Misty. She had short hair, which I usually do not care for, but in this case an exception was surely to made. She was beautiful in every sense, and must have been a model as I had never seen an outfit quite like the one she was wearing; odd jagged striped cutouts around her stomach displayed even more of her delicate white skin.

Flannery stood up and hugged the girl and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Elesa meet Darren. Darren, Elesa."

"Hey"

"Hi"

They both sat down at the table. Elesa looked towards me as if she expected me to say something to her just because of her mere presence.

"So uh what instrument do you play in the band?"

"I'm the lead guitarist," she replied.

"Wow, that's awesome. I expected you to be the singer or something."

"Why because I'm a girl?" she said amused.

"No…well yeah that's why," I laughed.

"Sexist!" We all laughed in unison as Flannery poured out another shot.

"Want some?" she asked Elesa.

"Sure. I love going on stage a little tipsy hehe." We touched our glasses in a toast and gulped them down.

I was starting to feel a little disorientated myself.

"Elesa, I'll have you know that I am a pretty big metal fan. How about I give you a critique of your performance after the show?"

She laughed at my comment while touching my thigh under the table. "Sure. I think your going to be in for a surprise!"

"So…Darren…what's the story with you? And how did you and Flannery meet?" she looked at me inquisitively.

"Well I am a trainer myself first of all." I showed her my badges. "My uncle happens to be Lt. Surge I don't know if you've heard-

"THE Lt. Surge!" she interrupted, looking in astonishment at Flannery. "Oh my gosh he's like, a huge inspiration to me as an electric Pokemon trainer. Not to mention he's a huge hottie." She reached under the table again and rubbed my thigh a little. I don't think Flannery noticed this.

"Yeah…and now how I met Flannery… I was at the bar and I noticed this gorgeous girl owning people at the pool tables…" Flannery blushed at my comment. "…so I went over there and challenged her. I put my badge on the line, and beat her fair and square."

"He got really lucky," Flannery said rolling her eyes.

"Haha that's such a funny story. Flannery is SO competitive about everything." Elesa reached under the table once again and grabbed at my thigh, this time going higher and getting dangerously close to my groin area.

Normally I would feel embarrassed about a girl randomly touching me there, but I was too buzzed to care, and she was doing it in a flirty, alluring manner that I was enjoying.

Elesa glanced at the time. "Crap it's getting late. It was nice talking to you two, I have to go on stage now. I'll see you guys later I guess." She waved and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

Flannery suggested that we watch them play from the main floor so we left our table and trekked towards the front.

Elesa's band finally took the stage. Elesa was using a white Jackson Flying V guitar which was decorated with thunderbolt artwork.

The song started with nothing but the sound of pounding double bass drums and a few cymbal crashes. Then in came a earth-shattering whammy bar squeal from Elesa that lead into the main riff of the song. The song was sounding pretty damn good and it got the crowd pumping. During the midway point Elesa unleashed an incredible solo filled with tremolo picking, tapping, in addition to combining a good sense of groove and atmosphere. The entire time I was behind Flannery with my arms around her waste, my body pressing against her and her fat, juicy ass. Getting a boner amidst a huge crowd of people wasn't exactly something I wanted to do, but in this case I couldn't help it.

They played a set of three songs before they exited the stage for the next band to come on.

We met back up with Elesa, who the crowd now noticed as being the lead guitarist; people were coming up to her and lavishing her with praise.

I gave her my promised comment on her performance. "I'll be honest, you were incredible. I was reminded a lot of Judas Priest and Iron Maiden in your band's playing."

"Thanks for the compliment. Dave Murray happens to be one of my greatest influences so you were spot on in your assessment."

"What are you guys doing now?" Elesa added.

"I don't know, are either of you busy, Darren and Elesa? Do you want to head back to my place?"

Elesa and I took up Flannery's offer and we left the concert hall to Flannery's room.


	14. Powersurge Part 2

Chapter 14

-Powersurge Part 2-

* * *

><p>Elesa, Flannery, and I entered Flannery's room and immediately sat down at the table. The atmosphere in the room was of giddiness and unpredictability on what would happen next.<p>

Elesa was sitting there loosely in her sexy outfit, high-heels now off to her relief, flexing her delectable feet and toes that were covered by the black tights.

Flannery was wearing blue jeans which sagged down lowly on her waist, revealing the straps of a bright red thong.

Flannery reached towards the cabinet and brought out 3 bottles of liquor and poured us glasses.

Elesa exclaimed excitedly "Hey I have an idea! Let's play a little game to make this fun. It's called Truth or Dare, which we all know, but here's the catch. If a question is asked and it's the truth then that person drinks, if a question is asked and it's false then the asker of the question drinks. Got it? And dare is just dare of course."

"But how about if you refuse a dare, you have to take a shot," Flannery chimed in.

"Or you're just not allowed to refuse a dare," Elesa laughed.

We all agreed upon the game and the rules.

Flannery started, "Truth or Dare," she asked me.

"Truth."

"You were a virgin before you went on this cruise."

Remember how I said that my face didn't turn red when I get embarrassed? Well you could throw that one at the window this time. I blushed harder then I had ever blushed before. This one hurt my ego a bit, as it was clear that she suspected that I was a virgin when we were having sex.

I didn't make eye contact with them and just took a shot of the liquor signifying my admission of truth.

"Awww," Elesa commented as a smirk came upon Flannery's face.

Now it was Elesa's turn. "Truth or Dare to Flannery".

"Truth"

"You haven't been in a relationship for longer then six months."

Flannery sighed and then took a shot.

It was now my turn. "Truth or Dare Elesa?"

"…Truth."

"You have had sex with more then 3 people at one time."

This I thought was an easy one. After all she was hot, seemingly promiscuous, and was a musician.

She shook her head, "False." I took her for her word and downed another drink.

Back to Flannery. "Truth or Dare…Elesa."

"You are attracted to members of the same sex." Flannery smiled deviously.

"Ok you got me," Elesa replied and took a shot, cringing at it's bitterness.

"To Flannery, truth or dare."

"Truth"

…"You have feelings for Darren."

Flannery sat there silently. She looked over to me and brought the cup up to her mouth. Was she going to drink it? She pressed her lips to the glass and sipped down the liquor.

At this point a tornado of thoughts were swirling around my head. I knew we were friends, and we had a good time in bed, but I had never really contemplated this. …I didn't realize that… maybe I had feelings for her as well…They just never surfaced due to my thoughts about Misty, and other happenings…

I quickly announced "Truth or dare.. Flannery" to try and distract myself from my own mind.

"Dare"

My heart began to thump loudly. The room suddenly felt sweltering hot. I wasn't expecting her to throw a dare at me after what she had just admitted. The first dare of the night at that…

"Uhhm..kiss…Elesa!" was the only thing my stupid boyish mind could utter.

They didn't think twice about it. Elesa reached over and combed her hand through Flannery's lush red hair. Time stood still. She leaned in for the kiss. They made out sensually, full of mixed emotions, with lust in the air.

There was no going back now. The night had officially taken this path.

It was now Flannery's turn again. "Truth or Dare Darren."

"Dare" was what I was compelled to say, whether I was ready for it or not.

"…Suck on Elesa's breasts." she said breathing heavily as if it took a lot out of her to say that.

Elesa looked towards Flannery, then at me. I noticed a faint look of uneasiness in her eyes, but it only lasted for a second. I got up from my seat and walked a few steps over to her, the bulge in my pants beginning to grow. I removed the yellow holster top and black undergarment, revealing her supple tits and slender figure. I got on my knees and lightly pressed my tongue against one of her nipples. She shuddered as I licked around the edges of her nipple. I then sucked on it lightly which caused Elesa to unleash an erotic moan. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Flannery was sincerely turned on by this. Her jeans were unbuttoned and her hand was down her pants, rubbing her pussy.

Elesa put her hands behind her and on the back of the chair allowing me to have my way with her breasts. I began sucking one nipple with more force while grasping and rubbing her other breast with my hand, eliciting more moans. My cock was now rock hard and I stood up, my boner pointed towards Elesa's face. She looked up at me with a pleased expression, and started unbuttoning my pants. She pulled down my drawers as my stiff cock swayed in the air. As she was doing this Flannery stripped down to her birthday suit and came over to me for an embrace. Elesa kissed the head of my dick gently as I shared a passionate kiss with Flannery.

Flannery motioned me over to the couch. I sat down as Flannery fell on top me, still making out, my boner rubbing against her warm body. Elesa followed and removed her black tights to reveal a stunning ass and pink pussy. Elesa began licking Flannery's pussy while Flannery and I were still kissing, her hand reaching behind her to lightly stroke me.

I now wanted Flannery to wrap her lips around my throbbing cock. I got up from the couch to the middle of the floor. Flannery crawled over and inserted my penis into her mouth. Elesa once again followed behind her and began licking Flannery's vagina. Flannery was lathering her tongue on the length of my cock getting it fully wet with saliva. As the pleasure from Elesa's oral increased, Flannery began to rock back and forth. Flannery deepthroated my member and began bobbing on it, simultaneously getting tongue fucked by Elesa.

Elesa was now begging to be fucked and pleasured. She got up and interrupted Flannery's fellatio, grabbing my dick and gagging herself on it, saliva dribbling down her chin. I picked her up by the waste and lifted her, positioning to slowly penetrate her pussy. I let out a moan once I felt the tightness of her vagina that was like no other that I had felt. I began fucking her standing up, my hands supporting her by grabbing her ass and thrusting up and down. Elesa hugged me as I went deeper and deeper inside her.

Flannery was still a bit heated from Elesa's interjection. She searched around in a bag and pulled out a red dildo strap on. She sucked on it a bit before locking it around her pelvis. She approached Elesa from behind as I was pounding away. Flannery lodged the red strap-on dildo into Elesa's asshole. Elesa let out a shriek as we double penetrated her. She could not stop moaning and crying; her ass and pussy were being filled to the brim. It was painful for her but satisfying in every way. Flannery was laying kisses up and down Elesa's neck when I noticed her inner walls tighten around my cock. Elesa let out her loudest moan yet as she underwent a spine-tingling orgasm. I reached over to Flannery for a kiss, in which we wrestled our tongues across each others lips.

I pulled out of Elesa; Flannery followed my lead, and I let Elesa down unto the floor. She was still quivering slightly from getting her pussy and ass rammed.

Flannery undid the strap-on and immediately bent over doggy-style. I shoved my dick inside her and reunited myself with her pretty little pussy. I slid in and out enjoying every minute of it, occasionally smacking her plump ass.

"Mmmm fuck!" she exclaimed when I pulled all the way out of her only to thrust myself back in.

Finally Elesa regained her composure. She picked up the strap-on and put it on, climbing on top of the shaft of my cock as it was inside Flannery. She thrusted the red dildo into Flannery's ass in revenge, to Flannery's utmost surprise. "Owww my Arceus!" She said deliriously with pleasure. It was extremely enjoyable to have Elesa's tight ass right in front of me to view, and I began making out with her and pinching her nipples as we continued to pound Flannery.

Soon I had the urge to come. I came nearly at the same time as Flannery, as the combination of my cum and her juices spilled out into a puddle on the floor. Flannery collapsed onto her back and rubbed her enormous DD titties as the last of the creampie leaked out. Elesa went down in prone and playfully licked at the fluids that compiled on the floor.

I layed down onto the couch with a still semi-erect penis.

"That was wonderful Darren." Flannery said smiling.

"It was Flannery… Thanks for inviting me to the concert. I love spending time with you."

Flannery crawled up and cuddled next to me on the couch.


	15. Powersurge Part 3

Chapter 15

-Power Surge Part 3-

* * *

><p>Flannery and I were cuddling on the couch.<p>

Elesa reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "We're not done yet. Are we?" She posed the question seductively while turning around and spreading her ass and pussy for us.

Immediately we headed over onto Flannery's bed. I was not yet fully recovered so I let them take charge in what to do next. I noticed Flannery whisper something to Elesa. Elesa grabbed my wrists and handcuffed me to the front bedpost. As she did this Flannery tied belts around both of my ankles and attached them to the back bedpost. I was a little confused as to why they were doing this but I was also drunk enough to not care. I didn't mind enduring the annoyance of my limbs being shackled, as they seemed to be enjoying it.

"Are you ready to be dominated?" Flannery asked.

"Sure." I said unknowing what I was in for.

Elesa got on her hands and knees and placed her ass in my face, while Flannery was doing something behind me that I couldn't see. I licked her tender pussy which tasted amazing, and rimmed her tight butthole.

Flannery got onto the bed behind me and rested her hands on my hips. I felt something prod my ass.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Flannery what the hell are you doing? Don't even think about it!" She handed over a ball-gag to Elesa. "I swear to Arceus, I'm going to k-" Elesa shoved the ball-gag in my mouth and locked it around my head. All I could do now was mumble.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my rectum which I assumed to be the strap-on from before. I tried to cry out but I was silenced by the gag.

Flannery slowly anally penetrated me, grazing her hands down my back in an effort to relax me. It did not relax me at all. I was fuming mad with her for doing this.

I winced as she began pumping in and out inside of me. Flannery giggled to Elesa "He takes it well haha."

As angry as I was, I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said that it didn't feel good at all. My prostate was being stimulated and slowly my dick began to swell in arousal against my will.

Elesa slid down under me into a 69 position and began sucking on the head of my penis whilst grasping the shaft. Flannery began thrusting a little faster, squeezing my buttocks in her hands like I had did to her many times before. She surely was getting off on this twisted act.

Elesa then wrapped her legs around my neck and brought my head to her vagina. She pushed down further and the ball in my mouth penetrated her pussy, making the '69' complete. She moaned as the ball gaped her.

This scene didn't last long, as I quickly had the desire to cum.

Elesa was deepthroating my cock, Flannery still fucking me, as my eyes closed in response to the throbbing buzz in my head. I felt like I was going to pass out during what was the most mindblowing orgasm that I had ever experienced. My body went lifeless only being supported by the handcuffs and belts, I clenched around Flannery's strap-on, and my dick slowly yet violently pulsated, churning out a flood of sticky cum that poured into Elesa's throat.

Elesa layed there trying to take it all in, but my cock just kept pumping out more and more cum into her mouth. She pulled off of my cock choking, my jizz flying out all over the bed. Flannery pulled out, leaving me there huffing through my nose and soaked in sweat.

They undid the cuffs and belts and I collapsed onto the bed and into my own cum. I was a little distraught and Flannery and Elesa huddled next to me in an effort to console me. "You did good for your first time," Flannery said toying her finger around my chest. "You tasted wonderful," Elesa told me, still wiping my cum off of her lips and cheeks.

But I was not yet satisfied. I wanted revenge on Flannery. I rested for a little while longer with them before I spoke.

"Alright. You guys got what you wanted. Can you give me one more thing Flan?" I proposed trying to mask how heated I really was.

"Ok sure. You deserve it," she smiled. Elesa went to the bathroom, letting us have some alone time.

I got up off the bed and signaled Flannery to give me a blowjob. She licked her lips and began sucking, jabbing her tongue on my cock.

Once she began deepthroating I pressed her head all the way down so her nose was touching my pubic area. This was nothing out of the ordinary for her, only this time, I held her head down and didn't let her come off for air. She pulled back once but couldn't budge from my grasp. She pulled back again before she realized I wasn't letting her go, and she looked up at me worried. Flannery grabbed my thighs and tried pushing off with all of her strength but I held her down forcefully. Streams of saliva were now leaking down her mouth to her neck and chest. She began to choke before calming herself enough to try breathing through her nose. I pinched her nose with my fingers ensuring that there was no way to breathe. Her face was turning blue. When I seen her eyes roll back behind her head I released. She collapsed backwards near unconscious, gasping for oxygen. My cock was now supremely lubricated, and I climbed on top of her. I inserted my dick into her pussy with ease as she still lay there gasping. I fucked her with all of my might, slamming the length of my cock deep into her with savage speed. When she finally regained enough consciousness to realize that I was plowing the shit out of her, it was if all of my thrusts culminated into one of immense magnitude, which hit her at once. She let out a loud, agonizingly pleasured moan which caught the attention of Elesa inside the bathroom.

Apparently I had successfully erotically-asphyxiated her, and she was now screaming in bliss, and hyperventilating. I felt her orgasm, her juices wetting my cock, and I kept on fucking her. "AHHH! ayyyy ….ohhhhh!" she exclaimed.

Finally she was able to calm down and fully regain her composure, which led to her to kicking me off in anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Darren?" "You could have killed me!"

In my sexual and revengeful fervor I hadn't yet realized the danger in what I had done.

"It felt good didn't it?"

"…. You're a fucking jerk! Don't talk to me anymore!." She left the room crying and slammed the door.

Elesa got out of the bathroom with a look of confusion when she noticed Flannery wasn't there.

"What the hell happened?"

I sighed and said "Things just got too crazy this night…"

I looked towards Elesa expecting a response but she was just staring at my still erect dick.

She got on her knees and jerked me off. I came another huge creamy white load all over her face and hair.

We went to sleep after, still in Flannery's room. I had no idea where Flannery went off too or when she was coming back. I passed out clutching Elesa's naked body.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. I was on the couch next to Flannery. Elesa was huddled up next to her.<p>

"Holy shit…was that was just a dream?" I said to myself.

I shook Flannery until I awakened her.

"What is it Darren?" she said groggily.

"Flannery, you're not into pegging or anything are you?"

"No," she laughed. "The only anal between us will be you fucking my ass." She leaned over and kissed me. "Now go back to sleep."

I breathed a sigh of relief and passed out again. What an awful nightmare.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sizzle of food. Flannery was cooking breakfast. Elesa was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

I sat down at the table. "*sigh* That was an amazing night." They both echoed my sentiments. "I'm going to head out for now, I'll catch you guys later."

"Ok bye"

"Wait, before you go we forgot to exchange numbers," Elesa stated.

"Oh yeah." I got her number and then left Flannery's room.

_I retired to my own room and pondered the previous night. I think Flannery and I mutually understood that although we had feelings for each other, we were still on a vacation cruise, and now was not the time to start dating. If there was going to be anything further between us it would be after the cruise ended, and then we would see how things would work in the real world, so to speak._


	16. Hide and Seek

Chapter 16

Hide and Seek

* * *

><p>I was back in my room after the night with Flannery and Elesa. I was having a cup of coffee with Ash. I knew I probably should be training, but a particular set of words stuck out in my head.<p>

_"Stop over if you want…Don't be a stranger"_ - Cynthia

I had heard those words "don't be a stranger" many times before from people, but I had never acted upon it. This time would be different. I decided I was going to head over to room 303 and meet up with them.

I'd be glad to hook up with Cynthia again, but really I wanted to see what that quiet, shy girl Aria was about. It would be nice to spend time with a girl who just wasn't as…dominant, like Cynthia and Flannery were.

I told Ash I'd hit him up later and headed on over to room 303.

I knocked on the door and waited in nervous anticipation.

The door slowly opened, and I was greeted with the delicately thin face and petite figure of Aria. She was wearing a bathrobe and her shoulder length jet black hair was up in a bun this time.

"Hey Darren! Come in." she said excitedly. Her blue eyes and pointy nose were admirably cute features.

We sat down at a table and she offered me food or drink which I declined.

"So Aria what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much…Just been with Cynthia is all…"

"How has that been?" I inquired. Their whole relationship was rather odd to me; Cynthia I assumed was almost double the girls age.

"Good…" Aria seemed hesitant to open up.

"How did you two meet anyway? If you don't care to talk about it it's fine. I'm just curious."

"Well… when I was 12 I decided I wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. Only, I knew nothing about it and struggled early on. My parents sent me to a high profile Pokemon Academy where they divvyed up the students to different acclaimed tutors. Luckily, I got the privilege of being tutored by Cynthia."

"I started out running errands for her. Soon enough she took me under her wing and started teaching me about competitive battling. Two years later when I was 14, was when she touched me for the first time. We've been together ever since. She has taught me so much this entire time. I admired her, and still do, in every way…"

"And how old are you now? Just curious."

"15"

_'This is kind of weird'_ I thought to myself. _'Such a young girl. There were always rumors about it, but I didn't know for sure that Cynthia was into that.'_

Aria continued on, "Lately she hasn't been treating me well…She treats me like a slave most of the time. It gets me upset, but I know she loves me."

"What? If she loved you she wouldn't treat you like that. Why don't you just leave her?"

"I love her Darren. I would never even think of doing that."

_'Alright this one is definitely a bit kooky. Then again she is just young and probably doesn't know any better.'_

"Anyways, you're not even really supposed to be here right now. Cynthia doesn't let me have visitors without her being there. But she's not going to be back for a couple of hours, so I thank you for visiting me…it feels nice to talk with someone other then her."

"Your welcome, anytime. Well I probably should be going now. I got some stuff to take care of..."

"Wait." She declared eagerly.

She stared at me like a wide eyed puppy looking up at it's master.

"I've never been with a boy before…"

"I…I want you to fuck me like you fucked Cynthia."

I gulped as my throat began to tighten.

She looked at me passionately and grazed a finger across my cheek and sideburns.

"Well…I…ya'see…your too y-young for me Aria."

"That didn't stop you from letting me suck you off at the sauna."

I thought back to the moment when Cynthia ordered Aria to clean off my cum-soaked member.

"But that was in the heat of the moment." I pleaded.

She reached towards my pants and felt up my crotch. I stood there frozen trying to mask the arousing sensations that I was feeling.

"B-but… me and Cynthia are good friends…you don't want me to risk that do you?" I said between heavy breaths.

"I don't care." She pulled down my pants and began caressing my hard cock in her hands, admiring it's size.

"I'm 19 years old and you're only-" she forced her tongue into my mouth and shut me up.

I couldn't help but give in to her. She placed my dick into her small mouth and began sucking it like a popsicle.

"…Fuck Aria…" I moaned.

It was apparently only the second time Aria had given a blowjob, but she was already a natural.

She released my cock from her mouth and began lightly jerking it in her hand before looking up at me. "Cynthia had all the fun that night, it was unfair. Now I want your cock inside me."

I was now incredibly horny. I picked her up and placed her in the bedroom on the bed. She got on her knees, ready to fuck.

"Fuck me in the ass, Darren," she demanded as she let her hair down.

Heeding to her desire, I spat in her asshole and starting inserting my penis very slowly.

"Damn you are so tight…I don't think I can fit."

"Cynthia…only…plays…withmy…pussy…" she struggled to say wincing as I was sliding halfway in.

She grabbed her asscheeks and spread them apart as much as she could hoping that would help me.

Finally I was able fit my entire cock in her ass. Her asshole clenched a couple of times on me in response.

"Ok Aria…here we go babe." I initiated thrusting.

She dug her face into a pillow and clutched the sheets tightly within her hands.

Once I picked up speed she was screaming into the pillow.

"Oh my Arceus you are so fucking tight!" I said. The sensation on my cock was ridiculous. The friction between us created a burning but insanely pleasurable feeling.

"yes!…yes!…fuck my ass…" I heard her muffled speech through the pillow.

I pulled out to see how much I managed to gape her. She was so tight that the gape was only the size of a nickel. I lifted her up by her hips and stuck my tongue in her pink asshole, beginning to tonguefuck her.

"mmmmyeahhh," she moaned.

Before I stuck my dick back into her butt I missed purposely and penetrated her vagina. Aria gasped. This provided me with a wealth of lubrication from her pussy juices which I used to pound her ass more.

Our amazing sex was interrupted when we heard the front door open.

Aria panicked.

"Hurry up! Get in the closet!" I grabbed my clothes off the floor and dove into the closet shutting the door.

Aria sat on the bed ready to greet Cynthia as she walked into the bedroom. She didn't have time to dress.

"Naked? What are you doing my love?" Cynthia questioned as she opened the door with a perplexed smile on her face.

"I-I was just horny while you were gone. I missed you."

"I can help you with that."

I peered through the closet door which wasn't solid but had slanted openings enabling one to see out but not in.

Cynthia stripped down and climbed onto the bed next to Aria. Their tongues exchanged greetings as Cynthia moved her fingers down to Aria's vagina. Cynthia began nibbling on Aria's clit while inserting a finger into the lower part of her pussy. "You are already extremely wet. Shouldn't take long to have you cumming" Cynthia smiled warmly. With that Cynthia worked her magic and began stimulating Aria's G-spot. Aria was squirting in no time, emitting exasperated moans.

This was too much for me to watch after just missing out on nutting due to Cynthia's untimely entrance. I really wanted to go out there and join them in a threesome but I didn't want to get Aria in trouble. Instead I just jacked off silently and watched.

"Feel better honey?" Cynthia asked licking the juices off of her hand after Aria's orgasm.

"Yes, thank you Cynthia."

"Ok I have to run one more quick errand and then it's your turn to satisfy me. Understood?"

"Yes Cynthia." Cynthia kissed her on the forehead then exited the room.

I got out of the closet and sprinted over to Aria. Aria yelled at me "You have to leave now! She'll be back any minute!"

"Quick, just help me cum first! " I urged.

Aria looked like she was about to say no before changing her mind. "Ok, I want you to cum in my ass. Just hurry!"

I hastily plunged my cock all the way into her ass. She bit her lower lip, suppressing a cry whilst rubbing her still dripping pussy. After three pumps I was already ready to cum. I groaned and shot my seed deep into her bowels. Once finished, I pulled out, my cum dripping out of her asshole and down her thigh.

I shared a french kiss with her one last time before hightailing it out of there.


	17. Game Set Match

Chapter 17

Game Set Match

Darren's Adventure: The Wailord Cruise

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no update! Well it's not that I had writer's block or anything<strong>**. I do have the next 5 or so events already planned out. It's just that I have been busy with school and other things which have effectively lowered my time and culled my pokemon passion so to speak. This is what you can expect from me in regards to the rest of the story: updates once in a while**** with a few sporadic quick ones along the way until winter break. When winter break comes I'll be back to my usual speed. It's not like many of you cared or anything (shout out to my lone reviewer lol) but I just thought I'd let you know for the stories sake and my psychological sake. I realize that this story has been sparse with the Misty content (and with story besides smut) but it will come in due time. Later!**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with a feeling of disgust inside me. It dawned on me that this entire cruise so far was just this meaningless, sex-filled, hedonistic trip.<p>

I washed my face in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. _'Look at you. You've stooped down to fucking a 15 year old girl. She could have been 14 for all you know. You're a disgrace... You came on this trip to befriend Misty, and you made a half-assed attempt at getting with her.'_

I stormed out of my cabin before the air of repugnance around me caused me to harm an object in my vicinity.

I made a promise to myself right then and there. _'That's it. For now on, no more sex on this trip.'_

I cycled through the contacts on my phone to see if I could meet up with someone and blow off some steam.

'_Flannery no. Cheryl nah. Gardenia nah. Ash,…. Hey what about Elesa? She was a pretty cool chick.'_

I sent Elesa a text to see what she was up to.

I got a reply, "Hey, do you like tennis? I'm heading over to the courts in ten minutes and I need someone to play with. If you've never played before I'll help you out."

I answered back, "Awesome I didn't know you played. I actually love tennis myself. I'll meet you over there."

'_So she's a model, plays lead guitar in a metal band, and likes sports. This is the perfect girl' _I thought to myself.

I stepped on to the tennis courts and noticed Elesa stretching on the sidelines of the first court. She was wearing a white tank top with a sky blue mini-skirt. She was bending over and reaching for her ankles, her cute round bottom was in plain view to see. Her skimpy white underwear left little to the imagination. Elesa noticed me from the corner of her eye and immediately stood up, smiling and waving.

I waved back and approached her. She handed me a tennis racquet.

"I'm warning you," she smirked. "When I was in high school I was a nationally ranked tennis player. I gave it up to pursue my music career."

"That's fine. I think I've got quite a bit of game myself." I confidently stated.

We took up opposite sides of the court and began to volley. When we were sufficiently warmed up we started a game of 1 set and 5 games, or first to 5 wins.

Elesa took the first game quite handily winning as she held me without scoring a single point. She was able to take advantage of my lingering rust and dominated with smooth strokes and impeccable footwork. Likewise she won the second game game-15, my only point coming off a failed drop shot that didn't make it over the net.

For the third game it was time to bear down. I noticed that despite her obvious talents she wasn't the hardest hitter. I decided to go for the kill on each shot. Despite some mistakes as a result of my reckless play, I managed to take her by surprise and win the game, game-30.

In the 4th game she was took notice of my improved play and upped her return game. We had each other running all over the court, sweat beginning to gather amongst our bodies. I managed to take the 4th game on an ace in a tie breaker, 2-2.

The 5th game Elesa began to crack, showing signs of obvious frustration as she yelled out an expletive when missing an attempted sideline winner giving me the game, 3-2.

At this point with a three game winning streak under my belt I got a little complacent. I lost the next game tying it up 3-3.

The 7th game was the most intense one yet. We were in the 2nd tiebreaker of the match and Elesa had the advantage. All she needed was one point to take this game. She missed her first serve wide for a fault. On her second serve I decided I was going to attack and move up to the net to put the pressure on her. She sliced a slow serve and I charged sending a rocket to her back hand. She reached out hitting the ball with a weak backhand as it flew up into the air right to my position. My plan had worked, and now I had an easy shot to win the point. As it was falling, I was trying to decide whether I should let it bounce once to be safe or hit it on the fly. In my hesitance, before I knew it the ball was right overhead. I swung erratically and sailed the ball past the baseline. Elesa gave a fist pump and I put my hands on my head in disbelief.

The last game was rather uneventful. My concentration was shaken after that screw up and Elesa took it to me for the win. To make matter's worse Elesa layed in a drop shot in for the game winning point. I dove for it just to try for it and slammed my arm into the pavement. We shook hands at the net and said "Good game." Elesa noticed a stream of blood trickle down my elbow. "We should go into the locker room and have that cleaned up."

I followed her into the locker room. When we got in she pulled out a first aid kit and cleaned up the cut with hydrogen peroxide. "You were pretty good out there," she complimented while dabbing my arm with a cotton ball. "As were you. We have to play again some time, I do want a rematch," I smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to have a regular tennis partner."

I stood up ready to leave and gave her a hug and a "thanks" in gratitude of helping out my injury.

She gave me an inquisitive look so I stayed for a second to see if she had anything to say. We were standing just a foot apart.

"Darren I was thinking… although we didn't put anything on that game…maybe you could help me out."

She leaned over the bench and gave me a view of her upskirt. She reached her hand down to her underwear and pulled it to the side so it was still on, but her wet pussy was now visible. With one hand grabbing her panties to the side, she reached her other hand down and spread her pussy lips. My cock grew hard instantly and my mouth was watering.

Was I really going to break the promise I just made to myself?

I stripped down and approached Elesa. I pulled up her skirt to her stomach and grabbed her panties so she had both hands free to balance on the bench. I stuck my erect penis into her pussy for a feeling of wonderful ecstasy. Though we were in the back, the fact that we were fucking in the public place of a locker room only heightened the moment. I began pounding her good, her pussy juices dripped down the shaft of my cock and onto my pubic area. Elesa moaned and her voice echoed throughout the locker room. I fingered her for a bit and then let her suck on my finger while we fucked in an effort to mute any future moaning. I picked up the pace and began ramming her pussy as savagely fast I could. She started to bite on my finger and I could tell it was hard for her not to moan out loudly. We were now drenched in sweat inside the stuffy locker room. I pulled off Elesa's panties while kissing her delectable feet in an effort to get a clear sight of her glistening round ass. After this I stuffed my member back inside her vagina and started slowly sliding in and out of her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply like she was having a mini-orgasm. The feeling of her extremely tight cunt felt so incredible. Soon I was nearing climax but I only desired to keep fucking her more. I pulled out to save myself and she scrambled to her knees in an effort to catch my apparent cumshot. I tried to utter the words "No wait" as she began stroking and sucking my throbbing cock but I could only remain silent in my state of euphoria. I gave it my all to hold off orgasm. Beads of sweat were dripping down my head and I was breathing heavily. She pressed her lips against the head of my cock and made a vibrating "bzzz" with her mouth. This was the icing on the cake as I couldn't help but erupt a huge creamy glob of cum directly onto her face. My dick pulsated violently churning out wave after wave of cum. A puddle gathered in her right eye and she managed to catch a fair share in her mouth and on her tongue which she swallowed eagerly. We headed into the shower to clean up and made out sensually for the entire duration. I was just grabbing her ass and enjoying the tongue play between us.

When I got back home I sat down and sighed. Maybe putting restrictions on myself was a bad idea. It was back to going with the flow.


	18. Heart of a Cow

Chapter 18

Heart of a Cow

The Wailord Cruise

* * *

><p>The next day I got a message from my marijuana loving friends Cheryl and Gardenia.<p>

_Hey Darren! We haven't chilled in while. That makes us sad :(__. How about you come on over and smoke a bowl? Also we have another surprise!_

I mulled over the invitation and whether I should go or not. I honestly didn't really feel like smoking anymore, but I did miss them. 'Ahhk what the heck.' I thought to myself.

I entered their room and felt a feeling of warmness upon seeing my friends again. Not to mention both Cheryl and Gardenia were certainly something you wanted to be looking at. Anyway I sat down on their couch and they brought out the bowl piece and started taking hits. When it was passed to me I reluctantly took a deep hit myself. Immediately I was feeling very good as I hadn't smoked in a while.

Gardenia took a sip of water before asking me a question, "So me and Cheryl have been getting back into battling in preparation for the tournament that should be announced soon. Are you up for a little double battle?"

"Sure," I replied. "I just need to find a partner first." I pondered my choices for a partner.

"Ok great. Go find a partner and meet us at the 3rd Battle Court near the tanning lounge in 20 minutes."

My search for a partner wasn't as easy as I expected it to be. I sent out a text to Flannery, Elesa, and Ash but all of them were somehow busy. I began scouring the ship for a potential partner, walking up to random people saying "Battle? Battle? Battle anyone?" like a crazed fool.

Right when I just about gave up hope in my search and give up on the battle, I spotted a familiar face, Whitney. She was lounging on a beach chair with sunglasses on.

"Whitney!" I sprinted over to her, panting.

She sat up trying to conceal the fact that I greatly startled her, "Hiya Darren! What's up?"

"I needa partner for a double battle! Are you up for it? I gotta be at Court 3 in five minutes!"

"Yeah that sounds fun. This tanning thing is not working out for me anyway. I'm just too white darn it! Look, am I starting to burn?" She stood up and held her arms out for me to see.

I couldn't help but stare at her huge breasts which were now in perfect view. She was wearing a tight red bikini and her cleavage was a sight to behold.

"…Uhhhhm no you are just…fine.."

"Ok good I was worried that I would be looking like a Crawdaunt by now."

We power walked over to Court 3 to find Cheryl and Gardenia ready to battle on the other side of the court.

I called across the battlefield, "Hey are you guys ready? This is my partner. I don't know if you've met before but her name is-"

Suddenly two Pokeballs were thrown out onto the court and out came a Roserade and a Chansey.

'Jeez, I didn't know they were this eager to fight.'

I sent out my Houndour Cerebrus while Whitney followed suit and sent out her Miltank.

"Ok Whitney, their Pokemon are weak to physical attacks so I want you to use something like Body Slam on the Chansey. I'll take care of Roserade with Cerebrus."

"I hear ya. If that's the case I have a powerful move that I recently taught to Miltank that I think you'll like," Whitney replied with a cute smile.

I didn't bother asking what move. Instead I confidently ordered Cerebrus to use flamethrower on Roserade.

Cerebrus let out a deafening bark and emitted a searing red flame that was poised to engulf Roserade."Chansey, block the attack!" cried Cheryl.

The pink blob waddled in front of the flamethrower just in time and absorbed it like it was nothing.

I cursed and told Whitney to strike now as Chansey was in a vulnerable position after defending Roserade.

Whitney called out, "Miltank! UUUSE EARTHQUAKE"

A feeling of dread passed over me. I wanted to scream out "No" but I was just too dumbfounded and disgusted to do anything about it. Besides, it was too late.

The fat cow lifted into the air and slammed the ground with all of it's might. A shockwave rang out across the court sending Chansey and Gardenia sprawling onto the ground. Unfortunately, my poor Cerebrus was also hurt by the quake, as Earthquake is a move that hit's ALL pokemon friend or foe in a double battle.

Cerebrus fainted from the impact and I returned him to his pokeball. Whitney looked in horror at what she had just done."OMIGOSH DARREN I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT" she blurted with a hand over her mouth.

I just shook my head and gave her a dejected look.

She looked back at the court determinately. I heard her whispering to herself. "I was a gym leader I can still do this. I may have hurt the poor doggy but I hurt them too. Maybe I can finish them off and win this thing."

I examined the Roserade and Chansey who were still lying on the court . They were severely hurt by the shockwave but I couldn't tell for sure what condition they were in. 'Maybe they are already knocked out?'

My brief glimmer of hope was quickly tarnished when I heard Cheryl's words. "Chansey, Softboiled!" Then Gardenia, "Roserade, Giga drain now!"

Soon enough the cow was ko'd and we lost the battle. Cheryl and Gardenia gave each other a high five and walked over to us to shake hands. They were exceedingly happy for winning the battle to my annoyance.

"Good game guys." "Good game," I answered. Whitney didn't say anything.

"Well I should be off now. Nice seeing you guys again."

Cheryl and Gardenia didn't object to my departure as they could tell how heated I was.

I walked off the court and made a B-line my room. I was still slightly high and wanted to cool off in the AC and chill out to the last remnants of my inebriation.

Whitney followed me but I didn't really pay any attention to her. When I reached my room I turned around to confront her and accept her apology, as that's what I inferred she was following me to do.

She peered at me with a solemn face, "Look Darren I'm really, really, sorry... "

I decided I wasn't going to forgive her just yet. I was still way too ticked off.

"You humiliated me in front of my friends and gravely injured my Houndour."

"I know…" she got choked up and tears swelled in her eyes, "I was just trying to help… Please don't hate me for this."

I sighed.

"Maybe I can make it up to you?"…

She grabbed her tits and pressed them together.

Instantly I was aroused. I tried to play it off.

"I don't know... I'm still quite upset" I said coyly.

She looked around to see if anyone was around that could see her.

She reached down to her bikini and flashed her delicious pink pussy.

I was now aroused enough to have a fully fledged boner poking out of my shorts. I opened the door to my cabin and told her to come in.

Immediately Whitney got on her knees and began undressing me. She cradled my cock in her hand and placed it in her mouth. Whitney began sucking on it and coated my penis in her warm saliva. I grabbed the back of her head and began to force her into a deep throat. My anger with her had still not dissipated and the fact that I essentially had her as my personal slave caused me to be rough with her. I thrusted my cock forcefully into her mouth so the head jabbed into the back of her throat. Whitney was gagging and had tears running down her cheeks.

I told her to take off her bikini. She reluctantly removed her top revealing her enormous jugs and then her bottom revealing her wide hips and meaty ass. She blushed when she caught me in a daze admiring the sheer size of her breasts. "I see you like these," she held up her breasts with a faint smile.

I lightly chuckled. "It's ok to loosen up now. I'm not mad anymore." I picked her up off the ground and met my lips with hers. We made out passionately for a time, with her breasts pressed up against me and my cock pressing into her vagina.

After this she grabbed my dick and led me that way to my bed. She layed down on her back and I proceeded to fuck her missionary style. This was definitely the greatest missionary sex that I had ever experienced. Her wet pussy walls wrapped tightly around my cock and I was able to enjoy the view of her breasts jiggling up and down. I varied my speed just to see how those round tits would move and react. When I fucked her hard they would bounce uncontrollably in every direction. When I slowed down Whitney's massive breasts would cycle slowly, and it was like hypnotically watching a washing machine go round and round. I played with them by stimulating her nipples with my fingers; it was pointless to attempt to grab the whole thing in my hand though I tried. I also would stop fucking her to lean over and occasionally suck on her tits. My dick would still be in her but I would stop thrusting and just suck on her nipples like a baby which she greatly enjoyed.

When I brought her to orgasm I finally got to ask for the titty fuck I had been waiting for, as I was close to cumming myself. She told me to sit over her stomach and place my dick in between her breasts. I did just that and she pressed her tits together putting immense pressure on my rock hard cock. I was sufficiently lubricated due to just coming out of her pussy and she glided her boobs up and down on it, for an insanely pleasurable feeling. I leaned back and started rubbing her clit as she continued titty fucking me. Soon enough I was ready to blow my load and she too noticed from the expression of my face. With the final thrusts she brought her mouth to my dick as I began cumming. She swallowed all of my cum like it was a glass of Miltank's milk. With my final spurts I forced my cock back into her mouth while she layed on her back.

When we were done I collapsed onto my bed and pulled the covers over both of us, resting my head against her breasts.


	19. A Game of Th ongs

Chapter 19

A Game of Th/ongs/

Darren Surge's Adventure

* * *

><p>The next day Whitney left my room. I gave her a hug goodbye. It was odd, one minute I'm infuriated with her and the next minute I like her a lot. Almost miss her even.<p>

Anyway Ash was back in the room today. We hadn't bonded together during this trip like I initially expected, mainly because of my actions of ignoring him in favor of other pursuits. He sat down at the table where I was eating some food and drinking a beer later that night.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. Not anything at the moment."

"Well tonight there is a 'guys only gathering.' Brock called for it and a lot of the guy pokemon trainers are meeting up at the stern of this ship. Whadduya say? You coming?"

"Sounds pretty gay,' I jested. "What's it about anyway?"

"I don't really know to be honest. Brock has kept it a secret."

My interest was piqued.

"Sure I'll head on down. What time is everyone going?"

"Pretty soon like now."

I chugged down the remainder of my beer and headed out with Ash to the unknown.

The night air was calming and invigorating at the same time. The poignant smell of ocean salt entered my nostrils. All was quiet except for the humming of the Cruiseship's engine and the waves it inevitably created from it's movement.

We made our way to the stern of the ship where Brock was huddled with a group of people. Some I recognized like Brendan, Barry, and other trainers.

"Ok guys," Brock announced in his doofy voice. "Tonight we are going to have some fun!" He smiled.

"Tonight is the night we earn our stripes, and us men will rule again!"

We all waited in anticipation of what he had in mind .

"Tonight…we are going… on a PANTY RAID!"

I choked on my own spit. There was a few laughs, a few snickers, and somehow a few cheers from the small crowd.

"Brock your at it again you perv," I responded. "This has to top the list of the most asinine, idiotic, and juvenile things you've ever came up with or done. And that's saying a lot."

"Oh come ooon Darren. This is practically a national past time! We've been on this ship for how long and it's starting to get a little stale. Let's have some real fun tonight and spice things up a bit!"

I give him credit, he was starting to make a convincing argument, but the whole thing was still impractical.

"And how do you suppose we even get into chick's rooms? Let alone know where they all even reside," Ash butted in.

"Looky here." A devilish grin came upon Brock's face. If his eyes weren't already always shut they might have closed at this point because of the wideness of his smile. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bunch of papers.

I grabbed one of the papers and scanned it.

On the paper was a map designating where every female on the entire cruise ship roomed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow Brock you really outdid yourself this time ya freaking stalker."

Ash scanned a paper as well. "You even got Agatha's room down? She's like 80 years old man what the hell?"

"Hey, I'm not here to judge what people are into," Brock replied smoothly.

"Ok…," started one of the trainers I wasn't familiar with. "That doesn't explain how we're going to actually get into their rooms."

"You didn't let me finish," Brock stated. He whipped out of his pocket a blue and white card.

"What's that?"

"It's a master card key. It can open up any room on the ship. I snuck into Drake's captain's quarters and swiped it and then made copies."

The entire group of us were silent in awe and disbelief.

"Well now that I've got you on board with my little game, now it is time for the selection process where each person is assigned girls for whom your objective is to of course, steal their panties."

"The person who steals a piece of lingerie from each of the girls on their list wins. I'll be able to tell if you stole more then one from a certain person based on their sizes."

Brock had a list of names and we all went one by one through the order like a draft, picking who we wanted.

I wound up with a decent list of girls. I avoided picking girls I already hooked up with as I felt it would be awkward stealing from my friends. Besides I already got in their pants why would I want to take their pants so to speak. My list was Skyla, Candice, Sabrina, and my first choice… Misty. Sabrina was my last choice but there was no one else good to choose so I picked her despite what I had heard about her weirdness.

I took the card key from Brock and followed the map on my way to my first victim Skyla.

Arriving at room 209, I swiped the card key on the detector of the door. I turned the handle and the door opened slowly revealing nothing but darkness. I crept in as quietly as possible, and managed to see my way around due to a faint light coming from one of the doors.

I opened a door hoping I stumbled upon the bedroom but it was just a closet.

_'Hmm,'_ I thought to myself. _'I better check if that room with the light on is her bedroom. If she's in there and awake I'll have to leave the house for now until later.'_

I tip toed to the door and pushed it open slightly. It was not her bedroom. It was a bathroom.

Skyla was in the bathtub with her eyes closed and with lit scented candles surrounding her.

Her large breasts were poking out of the water and were smothered in a soap that made them glisten. Her pink nipples were erect and were calling out for someone to touch them.

_'Holy fuck does she look hot,'_ my mind raced and a bulge in my pants grew. I very badly wanted to crawl into that tub and cuddle with her.

I snapped out of that thought. Sure, there was a small chance that she would be ok with a random stranger breaking into her room and walking into her bathroom while she was naked. But there was a greater chance that I would get in trouble for it.

I left the room and hastily entered the last door which had to be the bedroom. I snuck in, shut the door, and turned on the light. I opened draw by draw searching for where she kept her underwear.

_'Found it'_. I contemplated whether to take one of her double d bras or her sexy underwear that hugged her wide hips. I settled upon a light blue laced bra because I wasn't sure if any other girl outside of Whitney had as big of knockers as Skyla; maybe it would give me some bonus points in Brock's eyes.

I left Skyla's cabin with my treasure and headed over to my next victim, Candice.


	20. A Game of Th ongs Part 2

Chapter 20

Darren Surge's Cruiseship Adventure

A Game of Th-ongs- Part 2

* * *

><p>I made a quick stop at my room to store Skyla's bra before I made my way to Candice's room. I held the bra under my shirt as I assumed it would look pretty odd to the cruise-goers that were still up at this time to see me carrying a bra around.<p>

At this point I was very caught up in Brock's challenge. I wanted to not only finish it but be the first one to do so. The rush of sneaking into these girl's rooms without getting caught was strangely invigorating.

It was now half past 11. I followed the map to Candice's room and slipped the master card key through the door. Once again the cabin was totally dark except this time it appeared as if no one was home.

I crept silently through the living room and checked every door inside for signs of life but indeed, no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'It's nice to have at least one easy mission out of the four.' I thought to myself.

Inside her bedroom I found the objective. Before I was able to sift through the drawer to choose my prize,

_A door opened._

My pulse rate rose exponentially. I quickly crawled under the bed.

In the room entered Candice, babbling away on her cell phone. Peering under the bed I could see she was dressed in her usual slutty outfit which featured a skimpy light brown mini-skirt and long blue and white striped socks.

She threw off her brown moccasins and was pacing around the room still talking. I stared at her cute feet and socks that lead to her bare thighs.

Suddenly she stopped at the foot of the bed. I gulped. She was in arms reach. Candice was still in her conversation so I had no reason to assume she was suspicious of anything.

She was in perfect position. I crawled up a little further and glanced up her skirt. I was too afraid to stay there for more then a second but I did get a good view of her ripe ass and what she was wearing underneath.

I waited patiently until I luckily heard her say "Ok I'm going to jump in the shower now. I'll talk to you later bye." My opportunity for escape would come a lot quicker and easier then it would if I had to endure an agonizing wait under the bed until she went to sleep.

She stripped down to nothing and left the bedroom. _'Perfect'_ I said to myself for more then one reason.

I waited until I heard the sound of the shower before I climbed up from under the bed. There were her clothes lying on the floor in front of me. I picked up her white thong and left Candice's room. I noticed that there was a damp spot on the front part of them. I had the odd urge to sniff them- I took a whiff of the thong and was greeted with the smell of Candice's delicious pussy.

"Dear Arceus, what is Brock turning me into."

* * *

><p>I stored the article at my cabin and turned my sights toward Sabrina.<p>

I walked swiftly to room number 66. I was a little uneasy after my near encounter with Candice, but there was no turning back now.

I didn't dare to think about how nerve wracking it would be to sneak into Misty's room. _'Sweet Mew, why was I compelled to pick her? I could have chosen Flannery and she would have handed me her damn panties.'_

I inserted the card key and put my hand on the doorknob.

*GET OUTTT!*

A haunting, ghoulish whisper penetrated my mind. A chill ran down my neck and throughout my body. 'Is this for real?'

I opened the door anyway, and peered in. Once again it was totally dark. I stepped into the house hearing nothing but an eerie silence, along with the faint crunching sound of my slow footsteps pressing down on the carpet.

I scanned the living room looking for any clues as to where the master bedroom was.

To my right was someone staring directly at me through the darkness. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my body. I stepped backwards feeling for the door behind me.

"Hello?" I said in a low voice. "I-It's room service."

I got no answer from the long haired figure. I reached for the light next to the door and flipped up the switch...

* * *

><p>]<p>

]

]

* * *

><p>*Authors Note*<p>

This is a short chapter because I decided to cut it off to turn up the suspense. I don't know if it worked but either way this means the next chapter will be up faster.


	21. AGoT Part 3

Chapter 21

The Wailord Cruise

A Game of Th-ongs- Part 3

* * *

><p><em>I got no answer from the long haired figure. I reached for the light next to the door and flipped up the switch...<em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was just a doll. A creepy, weird, little-girl-like doll.

I controlled my heavy breathing and wiped the sweat off my brow. I turned off the light and chose a door to open.

Inside this room was a faint glow, like a nightlight was on. A bed was inside, and I could make out Sabrina, sleeping on her back.

I got on my knees and crawled to a dresser that had a mirror on it, as I assumed it would be the drawer which held her undergarments.

I held my breath to open up the drawer. The sound of the sliding drawer I feared would be loud enough to wake her, but she remained still.

I reached into the drawer, grabbed the first thing I touched, and fell back to the ground to crawl my way out of the room.

Once I left the bedroom, I looked at what I grabbed to learn that my hypothesis was correct. In my hand was a dark colored thong.

'_Damn I'm good.' _I strutted past the creepy doll, and made my way to the front door.

*_Where are you running to now?* _a woman's voice telepathically entered my mind. I had a strange feeling that someone was behind me but I didn't bother turning around.

I sprinted towards the door and turned the knob, only to find out that it was locked.

*_Hmhmhm* _They giggled.

_*I knew you were coming all along*_

I turned around and my eyes were met with Sabrina.

"I can explain…" But this time I couldn't devise anything more to say. I had no idea how to get of this one.

She turned to her doll. *_What SHALL we do with it my precious? The boy broke into our room and stole from us*_

Sabrina's eyes widened and a smirk formed on her face. *_Yes.. Yes.. we must teach him a lesson. That will please me very much* _

Sabrina unveiled a spoon and pointed it my direction. The spoon bended and suddenly a writhing pain shot out to all corners of my body. I collapsed and was completely unable to speak or move.

*_You are now paralyzed and immobilized. Don't worry, although you can't move, you can still feel EVERYTHING*_

She levitated me into the air and hurled me against the wall. My back forcefully slammed into the wall and my head whiplashed against it. *_See?*_

I was lifted into the air once again and she placed me on her bed. I was feeling lightheaded from the crash.

*_You are now my prisoner. I will keep you here for as long as I like*_

A feeling of dread passed over me. I had no idea what this crazy person had in store for me and I was utterly helpless.

_*Though, I must say, I am curious as to why you decided to steal these.* _She turned up the light in the room to about a third of the way and held up the dark green panties that I had taken. *_Maybe I will let you speak after I have my fun*_

In the dim light I was finally able to get a good glimpse of her. She had shoulder length black hair, which seemed like it had a light purple tint. She was wearing a purple tanktop and white sweatpants which revealed the straps of a black thong. She had a splendid figure; her fairly large tits and fat ass were complemented by a thin waist. Sabrina was quite good looking for a psychic psycho that was probably about to torture me.

Sabrina blushed before appearing angry. *_I heard that!* _she exclaimed.

I forgot that not even my thoughts were safe anymore.

She walked over to me where I was lying motionless on my back. She backed her ass up onto my lap and pulled down her white sweatpants revealing more and more of her black thong. I had to admit, the view of her butt when she lowered her pants just enough to entirely expose it was almost worth dying for. My dick slowly rose and by the time she pulled off her pants I was fully hard.

She took her succulent ass and rubbed my cock with it, allowing it to slide up and down her crack. I wanted to moan but was only able to do so in my mind. Sabrina smiled vicariously as she was notified of my pleasure through her telepathic link.

*_You wanted these right?* _She took the dark green panties in her hand and rubbed them on the head of my penis. I wanted so badly to squirm due to the friction they caused, but I could only lay there motionless, a slave to her actions.

*_I'm sorry, was that uncomfortable for you?* _She said chuckling. Then she placed her mouth on my member and the pleasurable relief it caused was monumentally delightful. I was greatly enjoying my vegetative state as she sucked my cock passionately without requiring me to do a thing.

Next, she finally removed her bra and I was able to bask in the glory of her jiggling boobs which had to be D's. *_I like seeing these wet…* _she grabbed her tits and brought them to her face to begin licking her nipples. *…_Maybe you can cum on them for me* _

'_Oh yes I can' _I let her know in my head.

*_Or so you think* _Sabrina replied giggling. I wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Sabrina mounted on top of me as her boobs dangled on my face. I took a deep breath and inhaled the sensuous lavender aroma that emanated from her body. Feelings of sheer ecstasy were beginning to flow throughout my body and their only release at the moment was through my cock.

Sabrina took off her black thong and threw it on the side of the bed next to the dark green one. She slipped my wet dick into her vagina introducing me to a whole new world of sensations. She slowly slid up and down on the length of my cock; when she got to the bottom of it she finished off with an extra little thrust of emphasis, bouncing her juicy ass against my thighs and balls. I really wanted to pass out at this point because my mind felt like it was going to explode due to all the pleasure.

She slowly increased her speed and began toying her tongue on my right nipple. This was just too much for me to handle.

'_ahhh…FUCK.. I'm… gggunna cum'_

Sabrina pulled off me and concentrated her energy onto my penis. I felt the urge to cum but it didn't happen.

'_mmmy fuck… whadidu do'_

Sabrina re-inserted my cock into her pussy, continuing the cowgirl position.

_*This is your punishment my little pet. From now on you will have the feeling of orgasm but will never release*_

She began pumping with full speed and force, moaning loudly.

'_ahhhhhhhhg hnggggggg' _The orgasms were building up inside of me but I could not ejaculate. If not for my body being paralyzed, I probably would have underwent a seizure.

'_Sssssabrina…please…let me cum!'_

She got off my cock again and grasped it in her delicate hands. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue like she was ready to receive a facial.

*_Ok. Cum*_

'_I…I..can't'_

She began jerking me off furiously with my dick aimed at her open mouth.

'_CAN'T…SSSSTILL… CAN'T!'_

_*C'mon Cum! Cum all over my face Darren!*_

'_C-C-CAN'T! STOP…TEASINGggahhh'_

_*Cum on my titties, Pretty please?* _She squeezed her breasts and moaned.

My mind was spinning.

I didn't bother to beg her anymore. I wasn't going to let her get off on my predicament . Instead I held all of the stimuli in, and did the only thing left that I could do. Cry.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to manage the overwhelming euphoria I was feeling.

Sabrina wasn't done. She went into her drawer, pulled out a pair of black stockings and put them on.

She straddled me in the reverse cowgirl position, but instead of fucking, she started giving me a foot job with her new attire. The grasp of her feet on my cock was light, but the texture of the stockings grazing my member caused unbearable pleasure. She started at the base, little by little raising her feet up and tickling my cock on both sides. Then, when she reached the top of the head, she brought her feet together clamping and rubbing me between her soles and toes. With each stroke the orgasm meter rose to record heights, and I continued to shed tears in trying to repress my thoughts and feelings from her.

Moments later she touched my mind *_Alright…I am starting to feel a little bad.*_

She looked back at my cock and guided about an inch of it into her ass using her feet. Then she sent the impulse to my dick allowing it to cum.

Sabrina let out a cry as she sat down and took the entire length of my cock into her ass. My engorged cock released a mammoth sized portion of sticky jizz deep into her body. With each spurt I ejaculated what seemed like gallon upon gallon of cum into her fat juicy ass.

As for me I immediately began seeing stars as soon as I started cumming. By the end I was blacked out on her bed.

Sabrina layed down beside me quivering as my seed leaked out of her into small pools. She had ignored her own feelings in favor of concentrating on mine for quite some time, and as the cum continuously oozed out of her anus she rubbed her pussy and had a couple of orgasms of her own.


	22. AGoT Part 4

Chapter 22

The Wailord Cruise

AGoT Part 4

* * *

><p>I was in the same room and on the same bed when I awakened. I tried moving my limbs but nothing budged; the effects of the paralyzing spell or magic or whatever Sabrina put on me were still in tact.<p>

*_How are you feeling?*_

I mentally cringed as her voice pierced my mind.

'_Fine, but how about letting me move a little? Better yet, can you let me go now?'_

_*Hmph, why should I?*_

'_People will notice when I'm gone and will come looking for me or call the police'_

_*Ha ha ha. Don't be so sure about that. Besides, by the time that happens are you sure you can deal with me for another 24 hours? Or longer…*_

My thoughts hearkened back to the grisly torment Sabrina just put me through. Sure it was the most mind-blowing and pleasurable experience I'd ever been through when it was all said and done, but the build up was torturous. I don't think anyone could last through repeated experiences of that without going insane, not even taking to account the wrenches Sabrina could throw in. A sitting duck for her twisted mind to take advantage of…

'_Sabrina…look…we are on a freaking vacation cruise for Arceussake! I was just taking the panties for a little game amongst friends. No harm intended!'_

_*Pssht like I believe in Arceus.*_

She paused for a half a minute as silenced filled the room.

*_Ok I will release you…on one condition. Before this cruise is over you must bring one female participant to have fun with me. And you will have to participate as well. Deal?*_

I had no choice. '_Deal'._

Sabrina put her hands to her temples and gazed in my direction. I was welcomed with the relief that my body was working again and I was immobilized no longer.

I starting walking swiftly out of the room before Sabrina talked out loud for the first time.

"Hey!"

I turned around nervously.

"You can have these." She held up the dark green panties that I had previously stolen.

I didn't know if it was a trick but I walked over and took them from her anyway. I smiled sheepishly and then finally left her cabin.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time had elapsed since I first stepped foot in Sabrina's room but I assumed it was for enough hours that Brock's contest had now ended. I checked my phone. To my disbelief, it was only midnight. '<em>There is still a chance I can win this thing' <em>I thought to myself. I already got this far and risked so much, I couldn't quit now.

I took the map out of my pocket and followed it to Misty's room.

When I stood in front of the door my heart began beating rapidly and my hands felt tingly. _'Fuck it just do it.'_

I swiped the card key, and opened the door. The light in the kitchen was on so I could tell that someone, likely Misty, was home.

I tip-toed inside and hid behind a couch just for a moment to gather my thoughts and emotions. I had seen enough rooms on this ship by now to know which one was probably the bedroom.

I approached the door as quietly as possible. I opened it about an inch wide and then hid against the wall for a second before peering in. I got into a prone position so I could look in from ground level where I would be more difficult to notice.

The lights in the room were on and from my position I could make out two feet on the bed. The feet were pointed outwards so I could tell the person wasn't facing my direction.

I took the opportunity to move my vantage point from the floor to my knees and what I saw nearly made me fall over.

Misty was on the bed on her stomach. She was wearing long pink socks and had her feet in the air, kicking them around every once in a while. She had on extremely short pink booty shorts, which let her plump, fleshy ass practically hang out. The only other feature of her I could see was her red-orange hair which flowed down her back.

I had never even fathomed that Misty would wear pink. From what I'd heard she was a tomboy. I sure wasn't complaining though. That gorgeously alluring sight was a portrait that would stay implanted in my mind for life.

I shook my head vigorously to break out of the trance I was in, and re-concentrated on my goal. I also readjusted my pants.

The faint sound of music graced my ears. I inferred that she was probably listening to music, and was glad that at least the noise I made would go unnoticed.

That still didn't solve my problem of obtaining an article of clothing from her. There was no way I could make it to her drawers without her noticing.

I opened the door a littler wider and scanned her room for any stray paraphernalia. In the bottom left corner of the room was my holy grail, a clothesbasket. I crawled inside and toppled over the hamper. I rapidly sifted through the dirty clothes (not like I minded), and came upon a beautiful purple thong. I crawled out of the room, and exited Misty's cabin. I didn't care if people saw me, I ran faster then I ever ran before back to my living quarters.

I gathered Skyla's bra, Candice's thong, Sabrina's thong, and Misty's thong together, put them in a bag, and traveled back to the stern of ship to meet up with Brock and anyone else. All I could think to myself while walking there was 'what the hell did I just do'.

"Darren! How'd you do buddy?" Brock was sitting at a table with two other people.

I threw him the bag. He opened it and looked inside. "1...2...3...4! Damn dude you did it, you won!"

"Really? Did anyone come close?"

"Well only a couple of people have returned so far. None of them were able to get 4 and they were hoping 3 in a fast time would win it, but no, you were the first to complete it bro. The others either chickened out or will return later to find out you already won."

"Cool. So what's my prize?"

"You're prize…is the pick of any one piece of the stolen lingerie you want!"

"Are you kidding me? What the hell am I going to do with a girl's undergarments?"

"It's still a prize man. What did you expect money or something? You had fun didn't ya?"

"Ehh whatever"

"C'mon take your pick. The rest I am going to return to the girl's myself or else it will be suspicious."

I didn't really believe that he was going to return them but I didn't care to be involved in his stupid antics any longer. I took Misty's panties and left.

When I got home I layed in bed and marveled at the purple attire. Boy were they sexy, and so was Misty. I hadn't really thought of her since our encounter at the fishing dock, but I still wanted her. I may or may not have purposely inhaled the scent that the thong gave off, but I was instantly filled with feelings of arousal, giddiness, and warmth. I took them into the bathroom with me and…went to sleep.


	23. Intermission

***Authors Note***

- No I am not dead.

- Yes I will finish the story.

So, I haven't updated in over 2 months. It was inevitable. As much as I didn't want to be one of those writers that just disappear, I knew deep down it was going to happen. That's just who I am.

I apologize to anyone who liked my story lol.

Anyway, I stopped writing because after the chapter (Chapter 21, AGoT Part 3) which I thought was one of my best ones yet, I hit a road block. I ran out of "pokemon passion" and nobody reviewed in a while so yeah. When I wrote. it was when I had a passion for pokemon and that is gone at the moment. I stopped lurking boards, stopped competitive battling, stopped playing the games, stopped everything basically because I lost my usual passion.

All of that should return once new info about the new games gets released etc, but mostly it will return when I am done with school which will be in a couple months. EXPECT new chapters. EXPECT regular updates. EXPECT lemons. EXPECT Misty. and EXPECT a conclusion. Starting around May.

The dreams I use to write my story will return with the help of proper rest and maybe substances once I have free time. They also require passion from me to focus into that state of mind before bed and like I said I haven't had the desire to do so with school on my nuts.

In the meantime I will create a new chapter after this one recapping my favorite chapters of the series so new people can get an idea, and old can read my thoughts on my favorite chapters if they want.

Who knows…I might just start writing again now if I get the urge…

To be continued….


End file.
